Vampiric Ninjas
by shadow-binder
Summary: Sakura became something dark... See how her life turned out to be... Love, Hate, Friendship and Death... SakuraXxEdward ; BellaXxJacob... Rating might change...
1. prologue

_What would you do?_

_When you see your life flash in front of your eyes._

_Would you feel happy?_

_Would you feel like it was your end?_

_Would it be something freeing?_

_For me it was the start of something new, something that I would have never expected._

_Pain._

_New strength._

_Better senses._

_The never ending thirst for blood._

_I became something that I had thought to be a myth, it was something that I would never have believed in._

_It was that one thing, it lived in the dark, it was thought to burn up in the sunlight, it would be hurt by garlic, die from the sting of silver, sleeping in coffins and would burn from the touch of a cross._

_I had become a vampire._

_I had fled my village, to ensure their safety._

_I would only take blood from animals._

_But that was after I had learned to control the lust for blood._

_I had started out like any other vampire._

_Feeding of humans._

_But I grew and eventually learned to live with the blood of animals._

_I kept an eye on the village._

_I saw my old friends grow old, get a family and, eventually, die._

_This is my life, my story._

_**Haruno, Sakura**_

_**1308**_

(linedivider)

**So this is the beginning of a story that I have been thinking about for a while.**

**Was it good or bad?**

**Want me to continue?**

**I promise that the other chaps will be longer than this if I decide to continue it (or if enough people want me to)**

**Oh and the story will, basically go over the book called twilight…**

**Oh yeah, might as well do the disclaimer; ME ****NO**** OWN ANYTHING, COMPRENDE? – there, no more doing that unless I feel like it is needed…**


	2. the past

It had been like any other day in Konoha. The sun was shining, people were happy and my friends were, as usual, goofing around.

I was happy.

Sasuke came back not too long ago, he looked like he had been through hell and back.

All of us had been happy, especially Naruto. He finally got his brother back. But it was easy to tell that Sasuke had changed, he was more closed off, emotionless, he never wanted to be near any of us and he was glaring at everything that moved.

We couldn't even get him to smile, not even a little smile, like the ones he had before he went to Orochimaru, now he just smirked in a evil and twisted way.

Ino had fallen in love with Chouji, she had surprised everyone when she had told that she liked him. But she was happy and that was all any of us ever wanted her to be, really it was, she deserved it after the things that had happened to her when we had been under attack.

She had been captured, tortured, raped and so many worse things, I cried when I found out. She told me that if I would begin to pity her then she would pound my head into the ground.

I believed that she really would do just that.

Hinata finally got the guts to tell Naruto that she liked him. She cried when she did so, thinking that he would reject her.

But her didn't and just gave her one of those goofy smiles and told her that he liked him too. Then Neji came and threatened to rip him apart if he didn't treat his Hinata-sama properly. We al laughed at that.

Tenten got Neji out of his shell and they got together, Neji was actually really fun and goofy when he let go, it was… Fun to see him spaz out like that.

Temari and Shikamaru got together, it was really surprising. He had went to Suna for a couple of months, single, and then he came back as a married man.

Ino beat him up for not telling her that he was getting married.

The other boys had found some civilians, they all understood the life of the ninjas, most of them having at least one ninja in the house.

Now you are wondering if the words above would be counting in Gaara. And in a way they does, he just found himself a girl who went against him, even though she was fully aware of what he had in him.

It was funny, seeing his eyes go wide like that, then narrow and get darker with some kind of want.

They were officially together two weeks later.

Then it comes to little old me right?

I… Never got to find anyone for me.

I was always doing some sort of mission or working at the hospital. I enjoyed it and didn't complain, not even once.

Then that say came.

The day when I got the mission that would change my life forever.

_(linedivider)_

That day had begun like any other day.

Me getting up to get ready for the day that I had thought that I would be spending at the hospital. But just as I was getting ready to leave, a ANBU had appeared in front of me and told me that the hokage wanted to see me.

So I went there in a hurry, afraid that someone was dying or that my shishou was about to kill anyone.

I hadn't needed to worry about any of those though.

When I got there she was doing her paperwork.

You heard me right, she was doing her **paperwork**. I was about ready to faint when I saw that and thought, briefly, that she was an imposter or that she was sick. But when she looked up and I saw the murderous look in her eyes, I understood.

Shizune had hid the sake again and had probably done something to the hokage while she was drooling on her desk.

I tried hard to contain my giggles, really I did, but they just burst out and I found myself on the floor, holding my stomach from all the laughing that I was doing. God my sides hurt when I stopped.

"I have a mission for you," she said. "You are going to the little town called ChiKage. They have had problems these last couple of days. They have been finding dead people on the streets, completely drained of blood and with some kind of bite marks on their bodies. Some look worse than others."

"So you want me to go and help them with the problem?" I asked, she nodded and told me that I had two hours to pack and that she would meet me at the gates.

She wanted to say good bye in case I would end up as a victim.

Two hours later and I was standing in front of the gates, then I heard a lot of people coming towards me, I was guessing that Tsunade had told my friends that I had a mission and would be gone for a while. She gave me the chance of seeing them again, should I not live through this.

I smiled at that, a truly happy and contend smile.

I said my farewells and gave my hugs.

Who knew that it would be the last time that I would see them ever again?

_(linedivider)_

My travel had been smooth. A little too smooth if you ask me, nothing had been in my way.

Even the animals was quiet.

I had come to the village, they had been horrified that there had only been one ninja sent to help them.

I didn't understand why in the beginning but when I had been there a couple of days I understood.

The things, it horrified me when I found out that there was more than one, that were killing off the villagers looked like humans and would be able to blend in with the normal human easily. I figured that I had already seen at least one of them when I got there.

It made me uneasy, to think that one of them could be sitting right next to me while I was eating or drinking.

And I would never know unless the things gave themselves away.

But they never did, they had been alive too long to do that.

I studied every murder that had happened and came to some kind of conclusion that got me stares from outsiders, stares that told me that they thought me to be crazy. But amongst the villagers and people that had been residing there for longer than three hours knew that there was some sort of truth in what I had come up with.

You probably want to know what I am talking about.

_VAMPIRES_.

Even though they were walking in the sunlight, had nothing against garlic, could survive silver and even walk into the church, that this village had, every Sunday.

All people attended that, I knew, I made sure of that with my shadow clones. A technique that Naruto had taught me after I had begged him and Hinata had asked him to do so.

I had been there for almost half a year when it happened.

One of them wanted a little snack and decided that I would be a good little snack to have.

_(linedivider)_

I had been walking to my hotel room when it had grabbed me.

It was cold and hard as stone. It smelled really good and it puzzled me, right up until the time that it bit me.

It hurt a lot and I screamed and screamed but it didn't make it stop, if anything it sucked harder and smirked at my neck. I now since I would feel its lips twist into the smirk.

Then he was knocked off me.

He crashed into a building.

Then I saw nothing more.

I had passed out.

_(linedivider)_

The next time that I could remember being even remotely awake had been when the white hot pain had shot through me, I tried to scream but no sound would leave my chapped lips.

I felt cold, as if the blood in me was freezing. Now, thousands of years later, I know that, that had been part of me dying, me getting the right temperature, me growing paler, the blood that I had once was being replaced by the thirst for blood that I would come to loathe later in my, now, immortal life.

I didn't pass out even one after that. I felt every sting of pain that flowed through me, for a time it felt like it got worse, then it stopped.

But it came back with vengeance. It was centred right at my heart and it hurt so bad. My heart sped up and then it just…

Stopped and I knew, that from that very same moment I had become one of those things that had been killing off all of those villagers. I didn't want to become that, I really didn't.

I didn't know that I was supposed to lose the memories that I had as a human. They just didn't disappear, they stayed with me and sometimes I really wish that I could forget. Just so that I didn't have to live with knowing that they were dead.

My life, after that change, wasn't good. I found out that I couldn't go into the sun around normal people. I sparkled in the sun and I thought it to be embarrassing and annoying so I got myself a black cape with a hood, just so that I could go out and see the sun.

My skin was pale, much paler than it had ever been before. My senses like hearing, smell and sight had improved a lot. I even felt my speed increase and that was without chakra. I even found out that my chakra levels were rising.

I had to figure out new ways of how to control it and get some of it burned off so that it wouldn't burn me off.

Then there was the need for blood.

I began with staying away from humans, trying oh so hard to only feed from animals but one day I just snapped.

I had smelled a human, he smelled so good, so mouth watering, that I just lot it and went to get a taste of him. I followed him a couple of hours, making sure that he was far enough away from humans as possible before I did anything.

And when I deemed it the right time I jumped on him, knocked him unconscious and dragged him to a secure place were I tied him up, waiting for him to wake up so that I could scare him.

And that is what happened, I scared him and when I had gotten enough of waiting I lunged at him and bit him… I sucked him completely dry.

Then I ran.

When I got to myself I felt disgusted with myself and tried hard not to get too much around humans.

But the bad thing had already happened.

I had gotten a taste.

But I learned to control it after some time and I decided that I needed to check up on my old friends.

I knew that I couldn't go up to them.

I knew that it had been years.

I knew that I was in the body of a seventeen year old girl, they would think me a enemy, someone trying to fool them into believing that I had risen from the dead.

I knew that it would rip up the wounds that they had, most likely, used a long time to stitch together.

So I kept my distance.

Watched them grow.

Watched them get married.

Watched them grieve, being happy, being human.

Watched them get kids.

Gaining in the ranks.

Retiring and getting grand children.

They grew old and died.

I cried without the tears.

I wasn't able to shed any tears anymore and it pained me deeply that I wouldn't be able to do so.

And it made me angry.

Cause, dammit, I hadn't asked for this hell.

I just whished that the vampire had killed me and that led me to wondering who exactly it had been. The one that saved me from death, if this was any better that death.

I just had to live the life that I had been given.

If not for me, then for the friends that I had lost to the time.

_**Haruno Sakura is moving on**_

_(linedivider)_

**First chap done ^W^**

**Yay *goes celebrating***

**Now I just need you, aka the reader, to leave me a review that tells me whether you like it, hate it, have some corrections or anything like that.**

**But let this be a little warning: IF ANYONE SEND ME A FLEAME THEN I WILL SERIOUSLY FLIP, TELL ME THAT YOU HATE MY STORY AND ONLY HAVE CRAP TO SAY?? THEN I SAY "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING THIS FUKING STORY?? THERE IS A FUCKING BACK BUTTON"**

***sigh* that is just so that you know that I DO NOT take flames lightly and will get royally pissed if anyone send me one…**

***gets all smiley* now with all that done, love you all and OMG is that like, one fav and a alert??? OMG it is, and after only one day O.o**

**Love you guys to death XD**


	3. others like me

**Ugh and I had expected this to be done yesterday…**

**But then my mother came home, just as I was about to begin, and said that I should turn of my laptop to spend some time with the family… Yippy-fucking-hoo.**

**So here is the, slightly, delayed chap…**

**Hope you like it…**

_(linedivider)_

My last human friend had just died. It was Ino, she had a peaceful death in her bed. I cried but no tears fell, I wasn't able to shed tears anymore and it was something that I did not like. I had always been one to cry a lot and now I couldn't even do that.

When I moved it was out of the country, I knew that the people that I had once known would all be dead but I didn't place the blame on them, how could I?

I had been turned into something that I, back then, thought to be a monster in its own ways. I had seen monsters before but I still thought of myself as more of a monster than any of them had ever been.

I, sometimes, wished that my friends would have been turned but then I would think of the guilt that I would feel for them, they would have been monsters.

Just like me.

But for most of the time I wanted to lose the memories that I had of my living days. It would have made it so much easier to live on without the guilt, without the homesickness and without the fact that I felt like I had betrayed them.

I always thought that I had betrayed those around me. I had a long life, I was pretending to be a normal human being but I knew that if I wanted to, then I could snap their necks with just a poke.

I had taken to doing missions for the ninjas that were still left, but their numbers kept on dwindling. The once proud people that I had been one of had disappeared.

I took to travelling then, through the countries, seeking new things to do, new things to learn.

And, eventually, I accepted what I was.

It took me almost 150 years to do so but I did and I continued to practice not going after and killing every human that I smelled, especially if there was blood around.

I honed my old ninja skills and wrote down scroll upon scroll of the old times and the times that came.

I honed new skills, skills that were common in the times that I was living through.

When human schools were introduced for girls I began those too. It was hard for me to go to school.

I was surrounded by humans, most of them had that insane need to be around me. I found out that the vampire kind had that effect on all kinds of people and it, to some extent, scared me more that anything ever had.

To think that humans would be attracted to me was scaring.

More so when I thought about the fact that it would be easy for me to kill every single one of them.

But I didn't do that, I kept my calm facade and tried to keep people away from me.

I had found out the hard way what happened when a human found something strange. When they found out that I was under the temperature that was one of a human. When they found out that I glittered in the sun.

It had been one rainy day in the village that would later on be known as Forks.

_FLASHBACK:_

_I had been walking down the stony road, not in the least bothered by the rain that fell like a thick blanket around me, it made my senses dulled but, for once in my "life", I was happy about that fact._

_Now I didn't have all those extra senses that sometimes drew me mad._

_But I could still hear well and if I had still had my sense of smell then I would have changed my direction and walked away from the home of one human woman that was just in the end of the path that I was walking._

_And that led me to a woman named Cleo._

_She wore a dress, it almost went to the floor and it was easy to tell that it was used a lot, it had once been a fiery red but the colour was almost gone now. Her hair was long but it was hard to tell since it was curled into a bun on top of her head, the hair was a nice blond colour, it looked almost white when seen in the right kind of light. Her eyes was light blue and sparkled happily, she had freckles over her nose and her lips was tilted in a welcoming but still mischievous smile. She was tall for a women and I could see that she had muscles, she was one that helped were she could, whether it be lifting things or just baking._

_I remember clearly when she saw me, that welcoming smile had turned to one of horror, I had thought that she was afraid of me, which she should have been, many people had been like that, they thought me to be a witch or a nymph. They wanted nothing to do with one that was overly beautiful._

_And that was what I was._

_No, she told me to come inside so that I would not catch a cold, I looked at her, no emotion playing on my face. I had learnt to control those a while back, it wouldn't do me any good to show her how I felt or show others how their cruel words hurt me._

_It would only result in them sending me those delighted smiles, them knowing that they had hurt the creature that some called a curse while others called me something that had been sent from the gods to save them._

_I would easily agree with the ones calling me a curse but when some called me godsend then I would give them a blank stare and think of what they would say if they knew the truth about me._

_But this woman showed none of those, she only had the protectiveness from a mother on her face. She didn't want me to get sick so she asked me to come inside and I did._

_I didn't, and still don't know, why I did as she asked._

_But when I did get in I could tell that she had, on some level, been lonely. She lived alone, I could smell that, when I saw her up close she was pretty and I couldn't understand why no man had declared her his._

_It might be because of her being so pretty, people back then believed a lot in the myths that they were told, they thought one too pretty to be a creature sent to lure them to their death, one too pale was believed to be a vampire and the list would just continue on and on._

_It was in these times that it was a good thing to be able to blend in with the surroundings, something that I had always been good at, being ninja and all._

_She smiled at me and gave me some soup which I ate, just to please her._

_She gave me a smile and shoved me were I could sleep. I thanked her and asked if there was anything that I could help her with, she smiled and told me that I could help her with the dishes that she had been doing before she saw me._

_I smiled and helped her, talking silently all the while and making sure that she didn't come in contact with my skin, I knew that I was incredibly cold but I didn't feel it._

_When we were done she told me goodnight and went to bed, I smiled at her retreating form and felt some of the venom that resided in my collect in my mouth but I swallowed it and scolded myself for even thinking about doing stuff like that._

_I lied down on the mattress and closed my eyes, pretended to be asleep. But then I heard her, she was whimpering, she was tossing and turning in her bed, she had I night mare and I felt sorry for her but I knew that I would only make it worse if I touched her with my cold hands._

_So I just lied there, even when I heard her telling her father no in her sleep, I sighed, I had happened upon stuff that I did not like, and that was the fact that young girls in this time was often raped by family members and it was looked upon as something completely normal._

_I felt sorry for this pretty girl, she didn't deserve this, she really didn't. she was too kind and too trusting._

_But I felt that I couldn't blame her for that, I had been like that too once, right up until I was faced with the cruel realities of the world. And some of those things were only seen if you would have lived for a long time._

_I knew that had I been human then I would have, most likely, been a naïve person right until the day that I would die, just like Ino had been._

_I quickly pushed those thoughts out of my head and, once again, cursed that fact that I still had memories of back then._

_I heard Cleo sit up in her bed, she was huffing and puffing, small whimpers escaped her mouth every once in a while and I felt her sorrow wash over me again__. I felt like crying myself but knew that no tears would come from my eyes._

_She stood and I pretended to sleep as she walked around her house, she got some water and went to sleep again._

_No more nightmares clouded her mind that night._

_(linedivider)_

_I had been there a couple of days, it was sunny outside and I cursed that fact._

_It was that day that would make me reluctant to walk as freely around humans as I had done before. Some men from the village had decided that they needed to visit Cleo, she had told me to hide when she saw them, she looked as if she was afraid and I realised that she was still being abused by males._

_I hated that I could do nothing to help this little human that I had come to care for._

_But I went to hide, just as she had told me to do, I heard the door be banged open, heard people walk in, heard them demand that she give them something to eat, heard them say bad things about her but not one time did she say anything to them. She just did as they told her._

_Then I heard something ripping, Cleo was begging for them to not do anything but they just laughed and continued. She fought back I could hear, then I heard a slap, I heard Cleos head hit something and I figured that she had passed out on them._

_They continued their assault and it was at that time that my tight control snapped and I flew at them._

_None of them lived after that. When they were all dead I looked, just looked, at them, I didn't really understand what had just happened but once it sunk in I cursed myself colourfully and began to clean up._

_I was done by the time that Cleo woke up._

_I hadn't noticed, I was too submerged in what I was doing, I only noticed that she was awake when she had grabbed onto my pale hand._

_She gasped and quickly removed her hand from mine, I didn't look at her but knew that she didn't want me around anymore._

_I knew that she, most likely, would be just as prone in believing supernatural things as all the other people from this time._

_But nothing happened, at least not in the beginning, but then she began to scream. She wanted me out, called me one of the cold, called me a vampire and worst of all she called me a monster._

_It was only when that word left her mouth that I ran out of the room._

_I wouldn't be around humans for a while after that._

_FLASHBACK END:_

It had been a day in school when I met a human who hated vampires with a passion. But he sought to kill them the wrong ways but I knew that he fully believed that garlic and silver would kill a vampire.

This one guy would later on become a vampire and a doctor, he would make a family out of vampires that would live by the same diet that he would develop, one that I had been living by for a long, long time.

I followed him around and saw him change, I followed him the days after, the days were he tried to kill himself. But nothing worked and he seemed to be so saddened. I knew that he felt like he should be dead, I had felt like that in the beginning. But at the same time I knew that he must have been confused.

He might have had some memory of still being alive but they became more and more washed away as the hunger for blood enveloped him. I pitied him and as such, one day where he had been lying on the ground, trying to starve himself to death, I went to him.

He was on his feet the instant that he smelled me.

He thought that I was a human at first glance, I was in the shadows and he was partly in the sun, I walked closer and one of the suns rays hit me. I saw him stare at my skin, skin that was now glittering. He understood then, that I was like him.

He looked properly at me then and noticed that my skin was too pale and that my eyes were some kind of golden colour that I had never been able to place.

He went closer to me, he hands was shaking.

"Who are you?" he asked in a shaking voice, I tilted my head and studied him, a smile tilted my lips as I looked at him.

"Sakura." I answered, his eyes glowed with something that I could not identify. He went closer still but I did not move, he lifted his hand and caressed my cheek. I looked at his eyes, he was looking me up and down.

"How long have you been… Like that?" he asked hesitantly. I smiled at him, he was somewhat cute.

"Ever since 1308." I answered, his eyes widened and he looked at me in awe, I felt another smile tug at my lips. I knew that I was a vampire that held onto the way that I had looked before well, I should have looked older but I didn't.

"That sure is a long time." He muttered, I suddenly noticed that I hadn't gotten his name and looked closer at his face, he was muttering things to himself and looked like he had forgotten something important.

"What is your name?" I asked and chuckled a little when I saw the embarrassment in his eyes.

"Carlisle." He said, I stepped back a little, he looked confused until I gave him a mock bow and told him how lovely it was to meet such a fine young man such as him.

He smiled and did a mock bow himself and said something that made me laugh.

"Do you want me to help you with the blood problem?" I asked him with a smile tilting my lips.

He looked at me strangely then, and I told him that he could live with drinking animal blood but that it would be hard to get used to, he looked at the earth in front of him and then, all of a sudden, a smile was on his lips.

He looked up and told me that he would love it if I would be able to help him with that.

And so I did.

It took a while and it was hard for him but he learned it and, eventually, he began to work as a doctor, it was around that time that he told me that he would like to travel the world. I just smiled.

And then our roads parted but I knew, deep down, that we would meet again and I looked forward to that day, even as I saw him walking away from me, the anticipation built and I grinned happily.

But it would be a long time before our roads would cross again.

_(linedivider)_

I travelled around again and I met more and more vampires.

I met someone named James, I tried to get him in on the animal diet but he simply wouldn't listen to me and continued to feed of humans, it was this way that he met that woman with the bright red hair, Victoria, his mate.

They left together, in the silence of the night, as I had always known that they would, they were happy that way and I would as such let them continue. I did see them every once in a while and one time they were accompanied by another male.

I found out later that he was called Laurent.

I travelled, met newborns all over the world, dispersed of those that threatened the humans too much.

But the numbers of vampires still grew and I wondered who it was that transformed them. I searched for the one that did it but only got as far as the lead called Volturi.

But I somehow knew that it wasn't them, that they were the ones protecting the humans, that it was someone else doing it.

Then it hit me.

Just as I had seen James and his pack pass me one day, new vampires had been born.

And it saddened me, right to my core, that vampires that I had known and somewhat cared for would do that and then just leave them there. I knew that they did it on purpose.

Maybe I had always known that James and Victoria would end out like that but I had just never wanted to see it… And this was the price that I was forced to pay for my ignorance.

I deemed it time to move away and back to the place where one kind woman had once taken care of me and then tossed me out once she figured out what I was.

I was going to Forks.

_(linedivider)_

**Whoop-dee-doo, the chap is done and is a little longer than the second chap…**

**I really did try to make it long but if anyone has read any of my other stories then one should know that it is very few of my chaps that become long and I, sometimes, really hate that.**

**But besides all that, I hope you enjoyed and will be as kind as to send me a review…**

**Special thanks to:**

FreedomIsPirateKey **; who asked if I could make the chaps longer and I really tried and I hope that it satisfied you just a little (and you were the first one to send a review to this story and I thank you a lot)**

Jasper's-Number-1-Fangirl **; I hope that you liked this chap too**

yuchi1994** ; Who hoped that there would be no problems with Edward and Sakura, and no, there will not be any big problems, they just view being a vampire differently and might have a little fight about their beliefs later on.**

lumierediva** ; I am happy that you like the story and hope that you like this chap too.**

**To anyone who will be reading this now: I sincerely hope that you like it and that you will send me a review…**

**So till next time ^^**


	4. home

**I admit it… I really do, I totally and completely fucking forgot all about our chicken-butt hair styled emo… Or Sasuke for short…**

**So this chap will have a little flashy where Sakura thinks about him and yeah…**

**Enjoy^^**

_(linedivider)_

_FLASHBACK:_

_I had been in a little town for a couple of days, it was for a mission that I had taken for Konoha but they didn't know that it was me who took it, for all they knew I was some crazy traveler who liked to talk about cold or blood._

_Yeah so I made my image to them seem slightly insane…_

_So what, it´s not like they're going to prance around, telling everyone that Haruno Sakura has gone mad. Because, to them, that girl is dead._

_They had no idea about the mission, no idea what I was studying and no idea that I was, actually with them all the time._

_But back to the mission._

_It was hot outside and the sun was high, which was one of the reasons for me gaining strange looks. No I wasn't stupid enough to walk around in the sun without something covering me. And as such, the reason to their staring was the fact that I was wearing a heavy sort of cape-ish thing with a hood in it… _

_And guess what… It was black. Okay yes, I know that that is not interesting but, GOD, I loved the thing, saved me multiple times in my later years. Until it got ripped to shreds that is._

_By a newborn too, mighty annoying._

_Ah, back to the mission._

_As I was saying it was hot and I had the black cape-thing on._

_I was walking down a road, it was stony and no one was there. It was a spooky road, no sounds, not even from the small animals that should have been there._

_Had I just figured out what it was a little earlier, then maybe, just maybe, my backpack would have survived the travel that I was on._

_But alas, it did not and ended in shreds on the forest floor, me just staring at it, not really getting how the hell it had happened. And then, oh god, then a blue guy, yes he was really blue, stepped out from behind some trees._

_He looked pissed._

_I figured that it was because he had missed me, I just blinked at him._

"_Err, hi?" I had said in a awkward way, lifting my hand in a small wave, which seemed to piss him even more off._

_And as such I was trying to evade his sword for my "life". It was then that I remembered who he actually was. With the cloak that he was wearing it should have been obvious but with my still not fully developed vampire mind out of the blood and gore state, I didn't really notice._

_Stupid right._

_So it was with great irritation that I figured out that I was standing in front of an akatsuki, and none other than Hoshigaki Kisame, partner of Uchiha Itachi. I figured that I would be kind of screwed but then remembered that I, actually, had been turned into a vampire… With a extremely bad memory it seems._

_But the sword slashing just got worse and worse. Meaning he got faster and tried to hit me harder. Not that he hit at any of the times that he took a swing at me but still._

_And I was getting royally annoyed with mister fishy and really just wanted to get this mission done so I could get back to Konoha to look after my friends. Really, why did I need the money again?_

_Then I decided to end this and used some of my awesome ninja, combined with vampire, speed and hit a pressure point in his neck, which made him pass out._

_Ha take that stupid fish… Maybe I should add the "short attention span" one to the bad sides of being a newborn? Cause I had that back then._

_Then he was there, the weasels of all weasels. Uchiha Itachi._

_And he was just staring at the blue fish on the ground, no emotions on his face. But then I saw something that I will never forget._

_He smiled._

_The god damn bastard smiled._

_Not a big smile but a smile none the less and simply had to stop and think. Was he gay or something? And with Kisame? That does seem, somewhat… Disturbing…_

_But then it disappeared again and he looked at me with his, now, dead eyes. I realized then that he didn't have his sharingan turned on and I blinked._

_Why did his eyes have to look that much like Sasukes? I could feel the tears that would never fall build behind my eyes, that familiar pressure from every time that I had ever cried, but no tears were present. Only the venom in my body._

"_I am sorry about what my friend did." Itachi said with a small twitch, almost not noticeable, but I saw and figured that he wasn't used to the word friend. I sighed and blinked slowly, willing the venom in the back of my eyes away._

"_It´s okay." I muttered and began walking again, I felt his chakra leave the area together with Kisames. And then, all out of no where, did I wonder why I hadn't thought of joining the akatsuki. There were enough loonies there anyways._

_I would just be a addition to the strangeness._

_But I was glad that I hadn't, Naruto or any of my other friends might have recognized me if I had a mission with them and then they would think that I had betrayed them or something like that which I, in truth, never wanted to do._

_EVER._

_And as such I continued down the bumpy and stony road, not really noticing were I went. And dang, if I had been a normal human then I would have been in my backyard, trying to get a tan with Ino or some of the other girls._

_How I missed them._

_It was becoming really bad. That might have been one of my reasons as to why I took this mission. To get away from the old memories a little._

_I heard something then and I looked towards the sound, it came from some bushes. Then, out came a cute little bunny._

_Or it would have been cute if it didn't have blood all over it, I knew, right away, that the blood came from the little animal but there was noting I could do to save it. And then I felt it._

_The thirst._

_And I simply couldn't hold it back anymore._

_So I flew at the poor little thing and bit into its neck. I felt it flail against me, giving off small squeaky sounds but I didn't feel sorry for it, I only smirked._

_When it was completely dry I just held it. I stared at I for a while, it still hadn't registered in my mind what I had done to it. But when it really did, I felt repulsed by my own actions. I had attacked a defenseless animal for fucks sake._

_How could I do that? Why did I do that?_

_Questions popped in and out of my mind and then I remembered the thirst that I had before. The burning in my throat that had set my instincts in gear and made me attack the little fellow. And I thought that, that might be one of the things that a newborn do, they get everything with blood in them._

_I could still feel the thirst though, but it was not so big anymore and I knew instantly that I didn't have to live out of human blood as it said in the myths, but I did feel kind of stupid for believing in those when so many of them was wrong._

_I smiled slightly when the info had finally sunken all the into my brain._

_I could live of animal blood._

_I could have jumped for joy and I really would have if I had not felt the evil chakra in come towards me._

_It felt like someone I knew but I really didn't know and it bothered me, I knew that my senses had become better but I still didn't know who it was._

_Then he entered the clearing. The one that I had cried over so many times before and it really surprised me, more than anything ever has, that the evil chakra was coming from him._

_The one that I had devoted my childhood to love._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_He looked so good when he entered the clearing, the only bad thing being the evil chakra and the blank look that he now sported on his, once, almost emotionless face._

_He had never really been all that good at hiding his emotions, even though he claimed that he was. Team 7 had always know what he felt like and had always been able to see the small emotions flicker on his face._

_And it had been cute._

_But the look he had that day, the look that screamed I DON'T CARE and DIE… It was just such a horrible sight that I could feel the tears again, or the venom if you want to be accurate._

_And I was still sitting there with the dead rabbit in my hands, looking up at him with a somewhat blank look on my marble face._

_I drank in his features, afraid that this might be the last time that I would get to see him ever again._

_And he was just standing there, looking at me as if he knew me, which he really did but besides that, as if he would get to know my deepest darkest secret just by looking at me long enough._

_I could feel my body tremble when he smirked._

_The smirk that had gotten so many females before me to fall for his charms and then he looked in front of him, completely ignoring me, and just continued on with whatever he was doing that day._

_FLASHBACK END…_

_(linedivider)_

Someone honked behind me and I noticed that the lights had shifted to green so I sped off, giving the car behind me a angry look but there was nothing I could do, I had, after all, been submerged in memories.

I was on my way to the airport.

I still didn't know why I didn't just run there. Cause really, it would be so much faster but it would seem suspicious so I stole a car, yes I stole a car, and put my small amount of luggage in it and headed off.

It was a freakish long ride and I had to keep to the speed limits. Police was everywhere and it was annoying as hell, I mean really.

Just last week I had seen a cop hide behind a rock or something.

And he looked mighty stupid doing it too and he was really bad at it. I mean, everyone would be able to see him. Or it might just be the vampires or other people with good sight but still, he was painfully obvious to me.

I sighed and grumbled as the old pair in front of me slowed down, AGAIN.

God dammit and there was abso-fucking-lutely no cars in front of them. But I couldn't get past them cause guess what.

There was a freakishly looooong line of cars…

And god I felt like I would die soon.

And then I saw it, my heavenly escape, the road that I had to go at to get to the airport but then I saw it. The most dreadful thing in my entire life, besides seeing Sasuke with _that look_, they were going the same way as I was.

Can you say bad luck here?

But as soon as we came to a crossroad they were going another way and I thanked the gods for having mercy on me as I sped op to way past the speed limit. Lucky for me it was a fast car.

I was at the airport within long and then I simply couldn't help but stare.

Cause, was that just Naruto I saw.

But it was gone as soon as I had blinked and I figured that it had just been my over imaginative imagination having been on there.

But god that kid had looked so much like the little goof ball.

I went to check in (AN: Note that I have never tried to be on a flight so I only know stuff from movies and from what I read in books. Sorry if any of the things that will be said here is wrong.).

She gave me that sweet and polite and obviously fake smile as I stood in front of her and waited. I figured that she was jealous, I had seen females get jealous over how I look but really, one should never want to look like me, it would be bad.

And then I made my way to the plane.

I was sluggish as I walked.

I really hated to fly, it gave me the creeps. Funny when you think about me being used to jump through trees or from higher places. But planes. Ugh. They just freaked me out so bad.

And I sat there, at the window and besides a creepy old and fat man who insisted on talking to me, and while he talked he kept on spitting all over the place and it was just so annoying that I was tempted to knock him on the head.

But then someone came and sat on the other side of him, another girl. She captured his interest and he began talking to her, she replied politely but I could tell that she didn't want to talk to the creepy guy.

And then he fell asleep.

Hallelujah.

We have been saved by the freaking gods.

Then I talked a little to the girl who I had noticed looked a lot like Ino and when I asked her name then guess what she said it was.

You guessed it, it was Ino, I was so surprised and then I went a little strange and began to think of people being reborn and stuff like that, which effectively served to freak myself out badly.

Oh god this just had to be a dream.

But it wasn't.

And I was somewhat happy that it wasn't just a mere dream, that it was actually something real, that I wasn't going crazy again.

Yeah, I went crazy once.

_FLASHBACK:_

_I was sitting in front of a house._

_At this time I hadn't figured out that my body was overly strong or anything, I just knew that I was different and that I should try to keep away from those yummy humans._

_I hadn't been sitting there for long when something happened. Two horses, pulling a wagon, came running down the hill. A guy was holding the reins. He looked like he wanted to kill something or someone._

_It frightened me slightly._

_I saw as he freed the two horses and only then did I notice that the wagon had four wheels and not only two._

_The guy jumped off the wagon and tumbled along the road. It looked painful._

_Then the wagons made contact with me._

_And it hurt so bad and I really thought that I would die._

_And then, boom, something inside the wagon exploded. Sending bits and pieces of the wagon all over the place. The house behind me caught on fire and I was just lying there, with a big chunk of the wagon on top of me, weighing me down._

_And I just waited for the flames to kill me._

_But they didn't, I could feel them all around me but they didn't burn me like I had thought they would._

_Like they would have done to any other vampire._

_I screamed and, without noticing, flung the thing on top of me off and stood, I was just standing there._

_Staring at the flames. It was then I heard the cries._

_Someone was in the house and was dying._

_Then something fell, I didn't know what it was but the cries stopped and I figured that the people who had been there had died._

_Then I screamed, everything was crashing down over me._

_My change, my ability to stand in the flames but not get hurt and the fact that I glittered in the sun, which I had found out not too long ago when I had walked outside._

_That was when I had begun to notice all the changes._

_It all scared me and I didn't like it at all._

_I think that it would be safe to say that I went a little crazy that day._

_FLASHBACK END…_

_(linedivider)_

The flight landed.

FINALLY.

And no, I am NOT in the LEAST over reacting right now. I had to spend a whole friggin night beside a guy who snores, grinds his teeth, move around a whole fuck ass lot and he drooled all over the fucking place.

Just, ugh, my head hurt so bad.

At least I wasn't that other girl, she was the one that he had drooled on the most, me being able to push him off me, and she was NOT happy. The guy didn't even notice that he had drooled all over her, he just continued the oh so lovely conversation from the day before.

So yes, I was very happy about being on the ground again.

And I was looking so much forward to going to Forks.

It was rainy and the sun almost never shined there.

Every vampires dream place.

And I had a extra bonus.

I had heard that good old Carlisle was there and that he had found himself a family.

It made me happy to hear that.

So I plopped into another stolen car, yes I steal cars a lot but I really don't want to spend the money that I have, since there isn't really all that much. I never really saw the good thing about having a lot of money stored.

But that was how I was.

I drove WAY past the speed limits I knew that.

But hey, I was going t visit an old friend.

_(linedivider)_

Holy cow that took me a long time, the driving I mean.

But I am here now and I can already smell Carlisle.

How can I smell so well you ask.

Well before being turned I had taken to training with the other people from leaf 12 and that included people like Kiba, he helped me with training my sense of smell and other kinds of things that had more to do with dogs.

When Kakashi heard he had chuckled and summoned Pakkun to tell him the good news. Pakkun had just stared at Kakashi and then asked if that was all that the guy wanted then he had poofed back to the summons world.

And as such, when I was turned, that sense increased dramatically.

I could imagine Kiba being the perfect tracker.

And now I REALLY need to stop thinking about the past, it makes me do strange things.

I saw a little road amongst the trees and took a turn and went with it.

I stopped when I saw the house and the family standing out there.

Carlisle was one of them and he was smiling broadly.

A strange feeling bubbled in my still heart and I felt something that I had not felt in a long time.

It was the feeling you would get when you get home from a long day.

Yes, I was home.

_(linedivider)_

**WAY, that chap is done and you people know what??**

**I am pretty proud of myself for keeping the chaps this long for the story, which is something that I have never been good at…**

**And that above was almost 8 pages of story^^**

**And for the special thanks:**

yuchi1994 **; Well, there was a little Sasuke there… Not enough to ACTUALLY know what happened to him… But eh… There might be more about him in the next chaps**

lumierediva** ; And I am looking forward to writing that scene between those two XD and I am glad that you loved it and I hope that you like this one too XP**

cloudwatcher333** ; I am glad that you like it and just to let you know, I will do all that I can to make the chaps longer… But as I have already said, I AM NOT GOOD AT MAKING CHAPS LONG… But since you asked nicely then I will do my very best…**

SakuraHarunoRules** ; I am glad to hear that you liked it and I really hope that you like this chap too ^^**

**And yes, I know that this was kinda like a filler…**

**But WHATEVER…**

**Review and make the authoress happy ^^**


	5. meeting Bella

**Squekedi squeak squeak… Yes, I am hyper right now so if something in this chap seems to be a little strange then that it why XP**

**NOW enjoy please^^**

_(linedivider)_

I was just holding there, in front of the house, gazing at the people in front of me.

All of them were smiling, a girl that reminded me a lot about a pixy was bouncing slightly and talking to the ones besides her, she was talking in a low voice so that I could not hear what was said.

I sighed and began to drive to them.

As I turned the car of and got out something strange happened, something that had not happened to me since I had been turned.

Someone glomped me.

I fell to the ground with the one who had glomped me, squeezing my body closer, if I had been a human then this would have hurt a lot.

I realised that it was a girl when she began to talk, she talked fast, so fast that her words blurred together to something that was hard to understand.

"Err, can you get off me now?" I asked the girl on top of me, she had apparently forgotten that she was still lying on top of me, squeezing me to her as she talked, because she sprang of and began to apologise.

I just stood up, brushed myself off and looked at her, she was still shooting apologies at me and I chuckled because she looked so cute like that.

I was sure that, had she been human, then she would have been blushing badly.

"What is your name?" I asked the girl in front of me, she stopped talking and tilted her head a little to the side which made her look even cuter than she already did.

"Alice." She said with a bright smile.

"And they are?" I asked and looked at the people around me.

"That is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Esme and Carlisle." Alice said as she pointed at each one in turn, I gave each of them a smile but when she came to Carlisle, my eyes lingered.

It had been such a long time since I had seen my old friend (AN: See chap three; Others Like Me) and the time had treated him well.

"Long time no see eh, Carlisle." I said as I gave him a small smile which he returned.

"How old are you?" Alice asked, I smile at her but didn't answer. Carlisle chuckled and motioned for all of us to go inside so that we could all sit down.

"Nice home you have here." I said as I looked around. "It´s so much better than the place that you lived in back then."

Carlisle chuckled but didn't say anything, all of us just continued into the living room.

It was quiet, it seemed that no one knew what to say and I knew that I shouldn't begin, I knew that they had questions for me that they would want answered.

But still, no one talked and I looked around, I looked out the windows and saw something that I could recognise, it was a tree, it had been little the first time I had been in Forks and met Cleo but now it was almost gigantic. I smiled serenely at it as it brought back memories, both good and bad.

I realised, all of a sudden, that the people in the room had been talking to me and the one named Edward was staring at me strangely.

At that time I didn't know that he could read minds or that he had just heard what I had been thinking about.

"How old are you?" Alice asked when she was sure that she had my attention. I looked at her with a smile.

"17." I replied, watching some of them becoming annoyed and others amused.

"How long have you been 17?" Esme asked kindly.

"A long, long time." I replied with a big goofy grin on my pale face, Emmetts right eye twitched and he looked like he wanted to hit me over the head but refrained from doing so.

"Can you be more specific?" Carlisle asked with a smile, he already knew of course I had told him when we first met and I was guessing that he found the frustration from some of his family members slightly amusing.

"How specific do you want it?" I asked and looked at the family with a curious look in my eyes.

"As specific as you can get please." Alice said, I looked at everyone with a thoughtful look, trying to make up my mind.

"Umm, let's see… Err… It´s around… 700 years I think." I said slowly, looking at the ceiling all the vile, my finger waved around in the air, making small figures.

No one said anything so I looked down to see the look of disbelief on the vampires faces, it was a fun sight to see so I let out a little giggle.

"You cannot be serious." Edward whispered.

"_Oh yes I am."_ I thought gleefully, his eyes was on me again. He had a strange look in his eyes, as if I had actually said my thoughts aloud, my eyes narrowed at him.

"Does any of you have special abilities?" I asked with a small growl, Carlisle looked sheepishly at me and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, Edward can hear peoples thoughts, Alice can see the future and Jasper can feel and tamper with emotions." Carlisle said and gave me a apologetic look.

My right eye twitched.

So the little Edward had really been in my head to read my thoughts and if he had then he was probably listening in on what I was thinking now.

How annoying, no more privacy for little old me.

I heard Edward snort at the last thought and I shot him a evil look, he hardly seemed faced by it and then he suddenly erupted in small chuckles as he heard some of the thoughts that I had running through my head at that same moment.

GOD HOW FREAKING ANNOYING.

After the little episode about my age and them having their special abilities, we sat and talked, it was nice and cosy.

I really felt at home.

"Would you like to live with us the time that you are here?" Carlisle asked, it seemed I had spaced out again since I haven't heard them discussing the idea.

I thought about it a little.

Pros:

I would be living with my old friend.

I wouldn't be all alone anymore.

I wouldn't have to hold too tight onto my little secret.

And I could explore the pull that I felt for Edward.

Cons:

My mind would be invaded all the time.

Err…

And then I decided that the pros outweighed the cons and told them that I would stay. I would, apparently, be enrolled in the same school as the kids were and I groaned, I didn't need anymore school, I had been to school ever since girls had been "allowed" to do so.

And that was a long time.

It was decided that I should go hunting with Edward as the others figured out some stuff for me, with school and all, when we were gone.

And I simply couldn't say no to that.

_(linedivider)_

We were in the forest, it was dark and the air was heavy, like it would be before a storm.

Both of us was focusing on the task at hand; finding something to eat, or drink, however you want to look at it.

I saw something move and got ready to strike, just as Edward found something to latch onto too. We moved as if in sync, both of us jumped at the same time, we caught our pray at the same time and we bit into the animals at the same time.

It was almost scary.

I looked back at him when I finished and felt that same thing that I had before, the feeling of being drawn to him, it was strange and something that I had never felt before, not even with Uchiha Sasuke back when I was alive.

That sounded odd didn't it?

"Back when I was alive". It has been such a long time since then and I miss it and I still wish that I didn't have any of the memories from my human days.

God I miss my old friends.

"-kura." Edward was waving a hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention, I blinked and gave him a apologetic smile and told him that I was sorry and that I had been submerged in my memories.

"How does it feel to be alive… Or, here for such a long time?" he asked, I grinned at him for saying alive but otherwise didn't do anything about it, I did the same mistakes too after all so there was really nothing wrong with that right.

"It´s har and I really need a break." I said and laughed with him.

"Do you have any of your memories from when you were alive?" I asked when we were walking back to the Cullen house.

"No." he answered and looked curiously at me. "Do you?"

"Unfortunately, yes." I said and looked down at my feet, he stopped and looked angry all of a sudden.

"Why would it be bad to have your memories? Aren't you happy that you can remember your past?" he yelled, more questions spewed out of his mouth until I silenced him by putting my finger to his lips.

"I would rather not have them because I can remember my friends, I can remember every single thing about them. And knowing that they are dead is really not fun and then there is the one fact that after I was turned I knew them and I knew that I would never be able to see them ever again." I explained and looked at the ground sadly, how I wished that I could cry at that moment.

I felt a hand on my cheek and I looked up into Edwards eyes, he was looking thoughtful and wasn't really focusing on me.

"I´m sorry for lashing out at you." He said as his eyes finally focused on me.

"It´s okay, you didn't know." I said and put my hand over his and leaned a little into his touch.

"Am I the only one who feels a pull to you?" Edward whispered, I opened my eyes – funny, I hadn't realised that they were closed – and looked up at him.

"I feel it too." I said as I looked into his eyes, a smile suddenly broke out on his face and he did something that I would not have expected.

He bended forward slightly and gave me a chaste kiss.

"I think we are supposed to be mates." He said, his breath fanning over my lips. I blinked and looked into his eyes, I had heard of soul mates but I had never really believed in them, maybe I should begin with that now.

We began to head back, holding hands and sharing our pasts.

_(linedivider)_

It was Monday now, three days after I had arrived, and I was beginning school.

Again…

We had used the weekend to get to know each other, the family and me, it was nice and we had fun.

Edward and I got closer and believed our selves to be together now.

I knew that it was early, hell I had only known the boy for three days, but it just felt so right.

But as I said, I was going t school today and you would probably be able to guess that I really didn't want to. I would rather that those foul things would burn to the ground.

I was driving with Edward, none of us said anything, it wasn't needed.

I watched the scenery drift by and let a soft smile appear on my face, I loved the forests and this was one of the only places were it was so nice.

Even the rain was nice.

We arrived at the school and as we stepped out of the car, I noticed several heads turn to us. The humans whispered amongst themselves, thinking that we couldn't hear. But they, of course, didn't know about us being vampires.

That would be bad.

We went to get my schedule, it didn't take all that long.

Okay it did but still, what can you do when the secretary is new and, funny enough, is named Shizune. She told us that the principal had become sick and was at the hospital with few chances of getting up to be the principal again so they had put in a new one.

Her name was Tsunade.

I **REALLY** needed to begin to believe in reincarnations.

It wasn't even funny. All my old friends were alive here, they even looked like them, not counting the changes of clothes, the accent and language. It was beginning t become kind of scary.

I had a easy schedule, most of my classes were with Edward.

Then there was the lessons that I had with some human named Isabella Swan, god she smelled good. I was suddenly all too happy about me being so good at resisting human blood, I had only smelled few before her that actually smelled THIS good, but I would never give in to those kinds of needs, I had learned not to.

I didn't get to talk to her since she always sat with some of the other humans, most of them wanted her attention and she didn't really seem to like it all that much.

_(linedivider)_

Lunch was dreadful. (AN: Sorry if I put lunch and biology in the wrong ways but it will be this way for my story ^^')

We had to just sit there with the food that we couldn't eat in front of us, I could hear Bella ask the humans that she sat with about the Cullen family, I had to chuckle at some of the things being said.

Edward was staring at Bellas head sometimes and it unnerved me slightly so I asked him what was wrong.

"I can't hear her thoughts." He said, sounding frustrated. I blinked and looked at the girl, she had just become even more interesting.

OH THE FUCKING JOY OF THE FUCKING LUCH. Please note the heavy sarcasm.

All the people in the room stared at me at some point during the lunch, some was ogling while some was even looking like they were undressing me with their eyes, I mean, come on…

PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER STUPID PEOPLE.

I could stand up on a table and say: "I´m sorry but I don't date humans." Umm yeah, I don't think so. It might be funny but it would be really stupid and some people – okay all of them – would think that I was joking.

CAN I GO OUT NOW?

And yes I could, because the bell rang and it was now time for our lovely class called biology, oh joy.

_(linedivider)_

Edward and I entered at the same time, I got the teacher to sign the paper that I had been given and walked to sit beside my boy.

It was then that it happened, Isabella Swan entered the room and Edward stiffened beside me when he smelled her, I kept on being relaxed.

We were a odd number in the class so a extra chair was sat at the table that Edward and me was sitting at, luckily, I was between Edward and Bella so the smell of her would be slightly out toned by mine.

The teacher was talking, Edward was clenching the table, Bella was looking down at her paper and I was staring boredly at the black board.

Why did I have to be here again?

Oh yes, Carlisle thought that I should.

When the bell rang, Edward was the first to leave and god did he walk fast, Bella looked after him and I could see the confusion clearly on her face and I understood her, she must have thought that she did something wrong.

"Don't mind him, he's just a little strange." I told her and gave her a smile, she blushed a bright red and mumbled something that I didn't really understand but I didn't mind because I think that I made her feel better and I secretly promised myself that I would get to know the little human girl better.

She seemed like she would be a good friend.

And I had a feeling that she would still accept me, even if I was a vampire, it might take a little but she would accept me.

I sniffed the air a little and caught something strange, it smelled kind of like a dog but there was something wrong with the smell and it made me think of wolves.

It was strange, there shouldn't be that kind of wolves here, yet there were and the smell came from Bella.

I looked at her with narrowed eyes.

The wolf wasn't completely into his new skin but he was on his way to being turned for the first time and probably didn't have any idea about what was happening to him, it would be dangerous for Bella to be around him then and as such I found that I needed to get closer to her so that I could introduce her to my world before it would happen in a bad way.

And that would be my new goal.

Goal #1: Become friends with Bella

Goal #2: When the first goal is complete the, slowly, tell her about the supernatural

Goal #3: Answer all the questions she might ask

I thought that would suffice for now and smiled at her again, she was staring at me and looked as if she had asked me a question, but when I asked her what it was she simply said that there was noting, turned around and walked away.

I would get her as my friend.

No matter what.

_(linedivider)_

**And that was all for now…**

**Did I tell that it is my B-day tomorrow, wait lemme check…**

**NOPE I didn't XP, but you know now…**

**THE SPECIAL THANK YOUS:**

lumierediva** ; I am glad that you like it and hope that you like this one just as much (even though you said that you would)**

yuchi1994** ; I will make some love rivalry and as such, Sasuke will be a vampire. I am sorry about the little misunderstanding with Ino (and even more sorry if any other people misunderstood it) but she is not a vampire, she has just been reborn like most of the other people from the Naruto world will be. And I am glad that you liked it btw.**

cloudwatcher333** ; I am happy that you like it and would love to read whatever it is that you come up with on your own ^^**

**And with that…**

**See you next time and please send me a review XD (I love them, but hey, who don't?)**


	6. would you hate me?

**OMG I love to write this story XD**

**I get so many positive reviews that I really can't believe it…**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS^^**

_(linedivider)_

I was sitting in my room after I got home, Edward was out hunting and would be away for a while, he was afraid that he would attack Bella and even though I thought it sad that he didn't believe in himself all that much, I accepted it because I had those same problems when I was younger.

So I was sitting in my room right, I was thinking about Bella and the fact that she smelled like a wolf, it seemed strange because I hadn't seen that kind of wolf in a long, long time. They might be coming back because of the threat of the vampires or something.

It must have been hard for the one who changed, I had heard from a wolf that it was hard, he wasn't the first one but he had been told how it was for the first one.

It is strange right, that back in the time wolfs and vampires could talk to each other without ripping the others throat out but back then it was different, we were all hated, all hidden and we had the same kinds of problems.

The control of our instincts.

It confused me when, later on, they became hostile to us, treated us like we were some kind of disease and it hurt my feelings because they had been the only ones that really knew what I was and didn't fear me and now, they killed all the wolves that sympathized whit vampires, I lost a lot of good friends those days.

It was then that they began to stink and it was bad.

Really, really bad.

I remembered it all, the good days with the wolves, the screams from when they were killed and the change in scent.

And Bella most definitely had the hellish scent of a wolf on her, she wasn't the wolf, I could smell that much but she had a wolf friend, and that friend better take good care of her or god help me, I would rip his throat out, pact or no pact.

No wolf would find himself safe, I would find the one that had hurt her and I would hurt the wolf in turn.

And I still didn't know why I even cared that much about her, I had only met her the day before and she was just a little human.

But then again, I had been one too so I couldn't really judge her like that could I?

All this thinking really gave me a headache so I stopped and went out to hunt.

If I should be her friend then I needed to be able to control myself a little better than I normally could.

I didn't want her blood calling me to her at the wrong times, it would be bad.

_(linedivider)_

I was on my way to school the next day and decided that I would sit with Bella at lunch and try to talk to her there, I hoped that I would get to know her a little better and that I could get her to trust me a little more.

I really hoped that I could, it would be bad for her if she should see a wolf shift right in front of her, it would probably scare her a lot, so it would be better to get her to trust me and then tell her about it.

God why did this have to be so hard?

The day passed by somewhat hurriedly and before I knew it, it was lunch.

I found Bella before entering and asked her if she would sit with me, she seemed a little reluctant but agreed none the less, I followed her as she got something to eat but I didn't get anything for myself, she looked strangely at me but didn't ask about anything, yet.

We found a empty table and sat there, she began to eat, all the while looking at me, I flashed her a smile every now and then.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked and looked curiously at me.

I contemplated my answer, I couldn't really tell her that I couldn't eat anything, that I was a vampire who only needed blood, not yet at least.

"No, I´m on a special diet." I said, she looked even more curious and I could understand that she really didn't believe me, I just gave her a big goofy grin to, hopefully, make her stop disbelieving me and she seemed to do so but there was still something to her that made me think that she didn't believe me.

But there wasn't really anything that I could do with that was there.

She didn't say anything else during the lunch and neither did I, I just wanted her to feel comfortable around me, I really needed her to trust me.

And then the bell rand and we were on our way to biology, lovely…

The teacher had another round of talking, no one in the class was listening, it was that boring. Really, what is wrong with that teacher?

I have really had better classes than this stupid one.

GOD, I really wish that I could have been sleeping at that moment but since I couldn't I figured out something else to do.

Pass notes…

_´Why did you move here?´_ I wrote and passed it to Bella, she read it and began to scribble something down. Then she passed it back.

_´My mom got remarried to a guy who moves a lot and I didn't want that so I went here instead.´_ she had written, I understood her, most of the kids these days wasn't used to traveling much and, sometimes, preferred to stay one place.

_´Oh, is he nice?´_ I asked and passed the note back, she looked it over and wrote a quick answer then passed it back.

_´Yes.´_ she had written.

_´Do you like it here?´_ I wrote and passed it back but as she went to grab it, her hand brushed mine and she gasped, I knew my hands were cold and now she knew too.

_´What are you?´_ she asked instead of answering.

_´You wouldn't believe me if I told you.´_ I wrote and passed her the note.

_´Try me!´_

_´After school, in the woods.´_

And with that we stopped passing notes.

I chuckled, she sure was persistent.

I liked that about her, it made her different from the other humans and that might just be why Edward can't hear her thoughts, she probably had some kind of shield around her that makes her immune to some vampires special abilities. There had to be someone like that.

During all the years I had been alive I had only met her and one other, the other one got imprinted by a wolf so I was guessing that Bella here would be that too.

It didn't really matter that much to me, I somehow knew that she would be better off with the wolves than with us vampires, the wolves wouldn't hurt her the same way that we would, I knew that there was a chance that she might get hurt with them but at the same time a knew that it would hurt her even more to stay with my kind.

No matter how much I liked her I knew that it would be better to let her go and be with the wolves once her friend had gotten control over his phasing.

The last bell rang and it was time to face the music.

_(linedivider)_

We were in the woods, I was waiting for Bella to ask her questions but it didn't seem like she could get a word out.

"Just ask." I said, I knew that I sounded irritated but I didn't really care much about that.

"What are you?" she asked after pulling herself together.

"What do you think I am?" I asked, circling around her, she seemed kind of scared now, and I didn't really want that so I stopped in front of her and gazed down at her with a indifferent expression, which probably served to freak her out even more.

"Vampire?" she said, it sounded like a question and I am positive that she didn't really believe it herself.

"That I am." I said and leaned closer to her, she looked startled.

"But shouldn't you burn in the sun?" she asked, she looked like she wanted to ask more questions but she refrained from doing so and that was something that I was happy about because she, like so many other humans, believed vampires to burn in the sun and hate garlic, that I was sure about.

"You see vampires aren't what you believe them to be, we do drink human blood or rather, some of us do, we don't burn in the sun as you can see. We glitter in the sun. We don't get hurt by garlic, it´s only the fact that it smells horrible that holds us away from it, we don't sleep in coffins, we don't have fangs as you can see, and we don't get killed by silver even though it hurts like hell to get pierced with a piece of that." I said, muttering the last part.

She looked at me with a funny expression on her face, like she still didn't believe what she was hearing and I sighed, why the hell wouldn't she just believe what I was telling her?

I do admit, though, that it would seem kind of strange to hear that vampires exist in real life and is not just a myth and that it would be something that anyone would find strange but really, she had no reason to not believe me, I don't lie, much.

Then she nodded, though a little hesitant it seemed, and that was that.

She knew what I was and it would be no secret anymore.

Knew that I had just put her in danger but it would be worth it if I could get to tell her about the wolves before her friend actually turned, they did have a habit of keeping away from normal people when it happens and if her friend cares enough then he will not contact her at all, thinking that it would be better for her while it would do the exact opposite, I know that because I have seen it happen before.

"Would you like to take a walk with me while I explain some other supernatural things to you?" I asked and took a small step away from her, she thought a little, then she nodded and followed me and we talked.

"How old are you Sakura?" Bella asked after I had told her about the wolves that I had known once, I smiled and looked at her.

"Around 700 I think, I lost count after 300." I answered, she looked awed but didn't comment on it.

"Don't you ever get lonely?" she asked, I looked at her in surprise. No one had actually asked me that before and as I looked back I could clearly see that, yes I had been lonely and the realization made me want to cry, I didn't know why I hadn't noticed earlier in my long life but I hadn't, maybe because I didn't want to, I would never know.

"Would you hate me?" I asked instead of answering, she looked at me, surprise clearly shown on her young face.

"I don't understand." She said and stopped.

"Would you hate me for all the bad things I have done?" I asked and looked at her, straight in the eyes, I could see goose bumps appearing all over her skin and I knew that I frightened her but there was nothing I could do about that, not now, not ever, I needed to make sure that she wouldn't hate me for what I had done, I didn't know why I needed to make sure I just did.

"It… Depends on what you did I suppose." She answered slowly, I could practically see the whirls turning in her head, she didn't know what to think right now and was confused as hell, I couldn't say that I blamed her on that.

"In my life I have done things that I am not proud of." I muttered and looked down.

"Tell me." She said and stepped closer, I had to give her some credit for that, she was brave, either that or stupid and I thought that the former one was much more fitting than her being stupid because that was something that she really wasn't, she was smart and bright and maybe a little naïve, but she didn't have all those years of experience to fall back on, she was young and still learning but she would become something wonderful, someone that would lead the wolves and the vampires together again.

And that is why I started a tale of one of the things that I considered bad.

Even though I had no control over what I did at the time, I had been a newborn and was so incredibly thirsty.

_FLASHBACK:_

_I had been walking around in a little village, it was mostly quiet, maybe because it was night._

_My red eyes looked at everything, every nook and every cranny, searching for one thing only._

_BLOOD._

_I still hadn't grown out of the stage were I could resist the smell of blood and I was coming closer to a place that smelled a lot like it, it drew me wild and I could feel the monster in me stir, waiting to jump out and eat everyone in sight._

_And that is what it did._

_Truthfully, I only have a vague idea of what I had been doing that night, I knew that I was wandering around, sucking every single villager dry._

_Kids, women, men, animals… Nothing could sate my insane hunger for blood._

_It was then I smelled something that I would only smell on Bella Swan later in my immortal life, it was divine and I knew that I had to have it so I went on my way and found a cute little girl._

_She was calling for her mamma and she was crying a river, I walked out of the shadows, she gasped when she saw me, she was a naïve little girl, came right up to me and asked if I knew were her mother was, I looked down at her and felt some of the beasts lust for blood recede but not completely, I still couldn't control my body._

_I went rigid when the wind shifted and her scent was blown to me again._

"_Run." I said through gritted teeth, I didn't want to hurt her, she didn't deserve that, she was just a little girl for gods sake, how could my other half just want to hurt such a cute little thing?_

_For the part of me that wanted the little girl as the next meal it was a easy answer, she smelled good and it was food, nothing wrong with that right?_

_Well there damn right was something wrong with that._

_And WHY THE HELL WAS THE GIRL STILL THERE?_

_It was getting harder and harder to hold myself back, how I wanted to sink my teeth into her little neck and just suck her dry__, how I wanted to rip her into pieces but I didn't, I would hate myself if I did it._

_She was biting her bottom lip I noticed, it was probably a habit because she didn't seem to notice herself, then the thing that made my control snap happened._

_Her teeth pierced her lip and blood fell out._

_My mind went blank._

_It was only when my other half had sucked her dry that I came to again, I was sitting on the ground, she was in my arms, she was smiling, I didn't know why and this was the first time that I cursed myself to hell and wanted so bad to die, I wanted so bad to just disappear._

_I just wanted to be gone._

_To forget._

_To not be here._

_FLASHBACK END._

"Would you hate me for that? Would you hate me for killing one of the only people that I have ever seen that smells that good? Are you scared?" I asked her and looked her deeply in the eyes. She contemplated her answer, she wanted to make sure of what she said, I could see it on her face.

And then she smiled.

"I won't hate you, you had no control over your actions, I wouldn't hate you for killing someone that smells good to you and no, I am not scared. I´m happy that you want to share stuff like that with me." She said and smiled brightly.

"You are not scared? Even though I could kill you right now, I could snap your neck and make sure that no one would be able to find you." I said and looked at her with wide eyes.

"But you wouldn't do anything like that, you're nothing like that." She said, she sounded confident, like it was something she really believed in and I would have to say that she sounded pretty impressing saying that but I still wasn't completely convinced.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked and looked her in the eyes.

"I trust you." She answered with a even brighter smile, I blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Then I smiled a big goofy smile, one that would have made good old Naruto proud.

"I´m glad to hear that." I whispered, she probably saw that I was sad so she hugged me and I thanked the havens for me being this good at holding back, otherwise I would have bitten her, just to get a sample of her darn good smelling blood.

"We should be getting home, it´s getting dark." I whispered, she looked at the sky and gave a startled sound. I laughed and she gave me a little glare that she didn't mean anything about.

"You want me to give you a lift to the school?" I asked, she nodded and I motioned for her to crawl on my back and she did, she really did trust me after all huh.

"Hold on tight and close your eyes." I said, she did as I told and as soon as she did I was off, flying through the trees.

The run ended much too fast for my liking.

I out her off at her truck and watched as she turned it on, chuckling as she gave it a evil look when it boomed to life, she was sure to have startled half the little city with just that, she waved quickly before driving off.

I looked to where my car had been but saw that it wasn't there and I figured that one of the Cullens had taken it home.

It didn't really matter to me, I was happy.

She didn't hate me, even after I told her that.

Sure I have done things that would be considered worse but I figured that this was the one that she would have been most disturbed by.

How wrong I was there.

Bit still.

She didn't hate me.

I continued home with a little bounce in my steps.

_(linedivider)_

**And that was that…**

**Sakura got Bells on her side and, as it was implied, Bella will be the key in bringing the wolves and vampires together like they had once been.**

**Special thanks to:**

Eyes of a Black Dragon** ; I´m glad you like it and here is the update XP**

lumierediva** ; Thank for your opinion on who Sasuke should be with and I will try to make and OC for him (if you have a idea for how that person should be then do not hesitate to tell me^^) and please don´t hunt me down TT_TT**

cloudwatcher333** ; Than you and my b-day was nice and relaxing XD**

yuchi1994** ; Funny thing was that I had just thought of making the reborn people remember XD but I don't know how it will turn out for them, they will probably think that it isn't real or something crazy like that and I am glad that you enjoyed the chap^^**

..x.-..x.** ; I am glad that you like the story, I hope that this chap helped answer your question about Sakura and Jacob and I really hope that I will get the chance to introduce Sasuke to the story soon…**

**And OMG the story had gotten 427 hits, which is totally AWESOME X'D**

**Ah well, I found out something about my manga two days ago were I had been buying manga… I have 214 books in total… How crazy is that… Okay, not as crazy as a guy that my friend know, he has around 250 something books but still, OMFG**

**And I will now spare you for my god awful ranting about my books…**

**Now review and please try not to haunt me and kill me with the evil sporks of DOOM…**


	7. how?

**Yes, I know that this has taken me a long time to do and I have a lot of reasons as to why, though many of them are probably bad, and I have no idea if anyone actually want to know them but here goes:**

**I wanted to have my story, Hidden Blood, done and since it only had 5 chaps left I took some time and did that…**

**I have been fiddling with a couple of oneshots and there is still one that will not leave my head but I will do this chap before beginning it…**

**My mother thought that I should spend some time with the family**

**I have been reading WAY too much of other peoples fics and have, somewhat, forgotten my own in the meantime…**

**And I just got myself a new game to my PS3 that I used most of my day playing yesterday -__-;;**

**Yes, yes… Bad excuses, I know ^^''**

**Hehe, now I am sure that you people want me to continue with the chap so here it is, enjoy X3**

_(linedivider)_

It had been a couple of days since I had been in the woods, talking to Bella about what I was. We had been so close these last couple of days and had hardly left each others sides at school. I had been at her place a couple of time and I had this sneaking suspicion that Charlie didn't like me.

And it had nothing to do with the glares that he liked to send me every time that he got the chance. Nope, not at all – yes, I DO hope that you people can sense the sarcasm.

My days had gotten stranger, Shizune had been looking at me in a odd way and had asked me to come talk to her and Tsunade sometime. It really freaked me out when they told me of the dreams that they had.

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting in the class, chewing my thumbnail, when Shizune walked into the room, she went to the teacher and whispered something to him. I watched them, I could hear what they said but they didn't know that._

"_Can I borrow Sakura a little?" Shizune asked, mr. dumb – as I had dubbed him – looked up at her, he looked like he didn't really get her question until Shizune rolled her eyes and pinched him._

"_Sure you can." He said in a flirtatious voice, Shizune flinched slightly and I could have laughed out loud and yelled at him, saying that he wasn't her type, Kakashi was, but none of them knew Kakashi so I couldn't really say that to them._

"_Thank you." Shizune said, working hard on not showing her discomfort to the man in front of her, it would be kind of rude to do that._

"_Sakura, will you please follow me?" Shizune asked, I smiled, packed my things and followed her out of the room. My classmates were whispering around me, none of the things they said sounded too gentle, not that I really cared much._

_She walked in silence, she seemed to have something to say so I kept quiet, hoping that she would talk without me trying to get her to do it._

_Then we came to the office._

_We walked in to see Tsunade asleep at her desk, Shizune grumbled tiredly and went to wake the woman up, which seemed to be harder than it should have. I grinned when I saw the empty bottle of liqueur lying at the blondes feet and knew, instantly, that she had been drinking. She had probably forgotten that I would be there._

_Then I went and did something that had Shizune stunned, I pushed the sleeping women to the floor which woke her up instantly and in a sour mood. She gave me a dark glare to which I just smiled innocently, when the glare just intensified, I gave her the wounded puppy look. It seemed to help and she calmed down before burying her head in her hands._

"_I want to know, Haruno… Do you have any idea about why Shizune and I could have dreams about you? Dreams where we know you well, dreams were we add a suffix like chan? Do you know anything about it at all?" Tsunade asked, she sounded desperate and scared and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her._

_She was having dreams of her past life with me and she probably had no idea what to make of the suffix that she had been adding to my name in her dream._

"_You and Shizune… Seem to be dreaming about your previous lives." I answered, Tsunade looked like she could kick me and Shizune seemed to think about it. I smiled nervously at them, they probably thought that I was crapping around with them and I had a feeling that they would get to know just what I was too, especially if I had to make them believe in my words._

"_Do you really want me to believe that you little brat?" Tsunade asked angrily, I exhaled heavily when Shizune gave a nod, she had the same opinion on this as Tsunade did, figures. She always agreed with her, except when it was about her drinking habits._

"_Uh, yeah." I muttered and looked at her with a pretty dumb expression on my cold face. Tsunade banged her fist on the table and looked like she might blow up but then the door was opened and someone walked in, placed some papers on Tsunades desk and hurried out wit ha frightened look on his face._

"_Give me a reason to believe you." She said darkly, I could see her attempting not to throw anything at me and I grinned inwardly, Tsunade – the old Tsunade – would have been like that too if anyone would have told her something like that._

"_Do you believe in vampires?" I asked with a bright smile, she gave me the are-you-kidding-you-little-brat look and looked like she might strangle me._

"_What are you on kid?" she asked angrily, I gave her my warmest smile and began my story, right from the beginning to the end. When I was done she just sat there, staring and wide-eyed at me, she seemed to believe me a bit more now and it lightened my mood considerably._

"_Do you believe me now then?" I asked, she didn't say anything, she just got a vacant look in her eyes, and I realized, all of a sudden, that she was reliving memories from her previous life. I smiled at her and looked at Shizune, she had the same look in her eyes, I realized._

_Then they both seemed to come back t life, they looked at me with something close to wonder in their eyes before both of them flew at me, screaming my name. I sat with them in there for the rest of the day._

_They were happy but somewhat pissed about the fact that they wouldn't be able to d oany of their jutsus since their bodies hadn't been trained for it._

_I had just laughed._

_End flashback…_

Then they had begun to come, the other people that I had known.

Naruto came, then Hinata together with Shino and Kiba, Ino with Chouji and Shikamaru, Tenten with Neji and Lee, Gaara with his siblings and then all our new teachers.

Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and Baki.

Man, and all of that happened over one week. I felt so exhausted by the end of that week. All of them had given me some looks. I tried to avoid them but then Tsunade decided that I should tell them the same story that I had told her and Shizune.

I didn't look forward to that, who would? I was about to tell my old friends about their past and why I had disappeared and, if they remembered, then I was sure that they would get angry and that they would want some answers as to why I had disappeared.

I didn't need it and I really didn't want to but then Orochimaru and Kabuto came. Both of them had their memories from their previous lives, how, I don't know all I know is that however they got it, is something that I do not want to know.

_Flashback:_

_I was walking down the hall, all the students and teachers had gone home already but I had stayed back to talk to Shizune and Tsunade about telling my old friends. She had told me that they had gotten a new teacher._

_I had asked for the name and had immediately regretted ever asking. It was Orochimaru and Kabuto._

_I hoped that I didn't have them in any of my classes and as my luck would have it, I did. I had Orochimaru to biology where Kabuto was his assistant. I knew instantly that I would begin to hate those lessons and try to get away from them as much as I could._

_Anyway, I was walking down the hall when I saw them, Orochimaru and Kabuto. They were standing in front of the doors to the school, I winced ever so slightly, I really didn't want to talk to them now._

_I guess Orochimaru saw me flinch because after I did it, a creepy smile spread on his face. It was the kind of smile that just about told you that he found your fear funny and that if you ever tried to run then he would devour you, just like the hungry animal would._

_Kabuto was standing behind Orochimaru, trying to see if I would attack but as I was right now he couldn't see if I would attack or run away but he gave it a try._

"_What the hell do you want?" I asked harshly, Orochimaru just gave me one of his creepy, pedophile smiles before he began to walk to me. My eyes narrowed at him and I, mentally, tried to get him to stay away, figures that it wouldn't work like that._

"_Why Sakura-chan, what have I ever done to you?" he asked in a sweet tone, I wanted to puke from just hearing it._

"_Oh I can think of a couple of things." I said and glared at him, I really wanted him to die at that moment, why did my luck have to suck that much? I couldn't really punch him through a wall and I couldn't really die._

"_I will have you." He whispered in my ear, then he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. I shuddered and fell against the wall as soon as he was completely gone with Kabuto._

_Flashback end…_

Just thinking about that gave me the creeps. Why did that guy have to be that creepy?

And then Jacob had phased for the first time. He didn't call Bella at all for a really long time and as such she stayed with me as I tried to calm her down. She felt really broken about it and she couldn't understand why he didn't want to see her or even talk to her.

And that was despite the fact that I had told her about werewolves before.

So when she had finally calmed down enough to actually listen to me, I had explained to her why Jacob wouldn't call her and after that she could smile again. Then one day, when we were walking in the woods, we saw Jacob run with his pack.

Bella had a big and goofy grin on her face the rest of the day.

But she was really happy when Jacob came to her, but he wasn't all too happy about her being with me, nope not at all.

_Flashback:_

_Bella and I were sitting on her bed, Charlie wasn't home which was good, I didn't want him hanging all over us and listening in on our conversations. We were talking happily about some of the things we had experienced in our lives._

_It had been like that for a couple of hours, it had been then that Jacob had decided to visit Bella. He came through the window. He had really grown, that was clear._

_But then again, that happened to all the wolves when they had phased the first time, I had seen it after all and even though it was a long time ago, I could still remember it clearly._

_He had been about to say something when he realized that I was there, then he began to growl, he probably didn't like my kind much, I didn't blame him, that was how it was after all that bad stuff had happened back then and it seemed that the instinct was still there._

"_What the hell are you doing here bloodsucker?" he asked, venom clear as a day in his voice, I grinned broadly at him but didn't say anything which caused him to growl even more._

"_Awe, it´s really too bad that you wolves had to become like that." I said with a soft look in my eyes, his growls stilled and he looked at me, stunned into silence. He had probably thought that I would try to kill him or something like that._

"_I had a wolf friend once, he was nice and he smelled pleasant too. You have the same kind of smell you know." I said, he looked confused so I told him to sit down and then I began my story. His scent changed all the time when I was talking. It became more and more pleasant to smell and I realized that he might just be the reincarnation of my old friend._

_When I was done talking he seemed more relaxed around me, I excused myself so that Bella and Jacob could talk to each other alone._

_I smiled at the sky as I left._

_End of the flashy…_

It was Monday, Tsunade had decided that we should tell my old friends about it that day. She had told them to meet her at her office when the day was over, none of them really understood why.

I walked to the office, I felt tired but I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep, no matter how tired I was. I opened the door and realized that I was the last one there, even Kakashi had been there before me. It seemed that they were just a little bit different here than they were back then.

"Do any of you believe that people can be reborn?" I asked, I got more of the looks that asked me if I was crazy, I just smiled a sad smile and began my tale. They had those looks in their eyes too, the looks that told me that they were reliving memories from their past lives.

"Why the hell didn't you come back?" Ino was the first one to recover enough to ask me anything, I flinched slightly and remembered how my first days as a vampire had been, not anything to be proud of.

"I didn't want to hurt any of you." I answered, feeling down all of a sudden.

"Why would you hurt us?" Naruto asked, I chuckled dryly, trust him to ask a dumb question like that and right after I had told them that I was a vampire too.

"I was a newborn vampire, if any of you had gotten too close, if you had gotten just the tiniest of cuts, then I would have sucked you dry." I answered and flinched at the frightened looks that I was getting.

"You let us believe you were dead." Naruto mumbled, he didn't continue the sentence and I didn't really want him to do that either. He looked so sad right then and I felt that I should hug him but I didn't know how he would react to my cold touch.

"You have seen all of us die and you had to live with that for such a long time." Naruto whispered and looked up, he had tears in his eyes and then he, all of a sudden, flung himself at me and cried into my shoulder, I was so stunned but, after a little while with me just standing there with a dumb expression on my face, I hugged him back.

We were just standing like that when Naruto realized that he was getting colder he let go of me and stepped back, frown on his face. He reached up and placed the tips of his fingers on my stone hard cheek. He pulled it back hurriedly with wide eyes.

"How can you be that cold?" he yelled, I looked at him with wide eyes and then I burst out laughing, the others followed closely and was soon laughing just as much as I was.

_(linedivider)_

It was a couple of days later when _he _came.

I had been so surprised to see him.

I could smell him clearly.

It shocked me, really it did.

He was a vampire, just like me. I hadn't wanted that for him but back then, the vampires had been all over the place and he had, most likely, been overpowered by them.

He was there, he was alive and he was so… Not how I remembered.

Uchiha Sasuke was a vampire.

_(linedivider)_

**And I will begin with saying sorry for the delay again and for the fact that the chap is so short and that my computer messed up some names before…**

**If it do that again, then sorry X3**

**To the thank yous:**

I'm Shattered **; I´m glad you think so and I hope that you like this chap too**

lumierediva **; Thank you for the help about the OC, I hope that I will be able to introduce her soon X3**

yuchi1994** ; Here is the update and I will think about your suggestion X3**

rosepuppy** ; Well, here is the chap and I hope you like it ^^**

Eyes of a Black Dragon** ; Glad you think so and here they are X'D**

xDarakuxShitaxTenshix** ; Glad that you love my story and i hope that this chap was good enough **

**^_\ \ (hehe, guess who that is X3)**

**I hope that the next chap wont take this long for me to write and if it does then I give you guys permission to kick my butt XP**

**So, uh, till next time**


	8. He is back? Who to choose X3

**Blah, blah… New chap again X3**

**And someone made me realize that I had completely forgotten to add anything with the Akatsuki so, uh, I will try to put a little about them in this chap…**

**Um, yeah…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

_(linedivider)_

He was just standing there, right in front of me, he still had that stupid smirk on his face, the one he had used all those years ago. My breathing was a little harder, not that I really knew why, I didn't need to breathe after all. He went a little closer to me, his eyes were full of questions that I knew that he wanted me to answer, I just wasn't too sure that I wanted to answer them.

"Sakura, it has been a long time." He stated as he looked me up and down, I shuddered inwardly. I had gotten over him a long, long time ago. Now I just thought of him as a friend, a friend that I didn't really like all that much. He had tried to kill Naruto back then so I didn't see any reason as to why I should like him.

He hadn't changed one bit, but that shouldn't surprise me, he was, after all, a vampire just like I was. He walked a little closer to me and lifted his right hand, I eyed him warily, I didn't trust him, I didn't want to trust him, but the feelings that I had as a human were hard to kill and I knew that I still had something for him, it was just buried deep down in my heart.

His hand ghosted over my cheek, I took a step back, I had been so much into my musings that I hadn't noticed him getting closer. I realized that he had gotten more in tune with his feelings when he had been turned and that he had no problem about shoving how he felt.

His way of acting around people had probably been learned by him needing to feed, I figured that he fed off humans, but I wouldn't know because he had a genjutsu over his eyes for some reason and I didn't really want to give him any ideas by removing it.

"Otouto." Someone said from behind Sasuke, I looked over his shoulder and saw none other than Uchiha Itachi, I sniffed the air and realized that he had been turned too, well, how lucky can I be?

"Oy, Itachi… There you are." Someone with a rough voice yelled, it was Hoshigaki Kisame and it just got worse, there, right behind Kisame, was the rest of the akatsuki. Wow, what luck I have there.

"Do you bastards have to ruin the moment?" Sasuke asked, he sounded angry but it was hard to tell with him, especially because of the fact that he was smiling when he said it. I looked confused to one and back to the other one, last time I saw them they were enemies.

I wanted to figure out who of the akatsuki was vampires and who wasn't so I began sniffing around.

Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi and Kakuzu had been reborn.

Itachi, Pein, Konan and Zetsu had been bitten and turned into vampires.

Hidan had been dug up it seemed because he had not been bitten and he didn't seem to have been reborn either.

Gosh, do my luck suck or what? First it is Kabuto and Orochimaru, even though they are not vampires, they seem pretty creepy but they are somewhat nicer now, Orochimaru can still summon his stupid snakes – I saw him do that behind the school, stupid snake man – and Kabuto can still do all his healing tricks.

I bet that both of them have already killed a lot of people, they are just that sick and twisted too.

Then Itachi came up to Sasuke, grabbed his collar and began to pull him out of the school with the rest of the akatsuki behind him, Sasuke was whining like a little kid while the rest of the akatsuki was laughing at him.

"Tobis name is Tobi miss." The akatsuki with the orange mask screamed as he skipped around the group, hands waving crazily in the air. I smiled slightly, he seemed nice but it was hard to tell with those akatsuki people.

I sighed and made my way home.

Home.

I never really realized that I had begun to call it home, last time I had called someplace home had been before my father was killed, back when I was human. Warm, breathing and normal, or as normal as any ninja can be.

_Flashback:_

_I was walking home from the playgrounds, my knees were covered in dirt and my hands had scratches on them from when I fell, I was sniffling slightly, my day had been so bad. Ami and her friends had bullied me again and I hadn't done anything to them, ever._

_I stood in front of my home and looked at it, I loved my home. I loved everything about it, especially my parents, they were just so nice and understanding. I mean, they weren't ninjas and even though they didn't like the idea of me being a ninja they let me, because that is what I wanted to be._

_I opened the door and yelled hello, my mother was in the kitchen, she was a great cook and she was always happy, I had never seen her be mad or sad, she had been serious every once in a while but, for the most part, she was a happy, loving person._

"_Where is daddy?" I asked her, she smiled down at me and told me with her gentle bell like voice that he was in his study and that I should go and say hello to him. I grinned at her and went to the study._

"_Hi daddy." I yelled when I finally got the heavy doors up, he turned around in his chair and gave me a small smile, he had never been one for showing his feelings but he was just as nice as my mother was, if not nicer at times._

_Flash:_

_It was my third year at the academy when it happened._

_It had been a day like any other day in my home. We had all woken up, eaten our breakfast but then, my father got a message, saying that he was needed outside the village. He wasn't a ninja so he could go without a permission._

_He smiled and told us that he would see us later, I hugged him but had a feeling that I wouldn't see him again, so I held him longer than I used to, he seemed surprised so he bent down to give me a giant bear hug while telling me how much he liked his little princess._

_I giggled then because I thought that his nickname for me was funny. I was going to be a ninja but he called me a princess._

_Then he was off._

_It was a couple of days later that we got the message, he had been found dead in a alley in the village that he had gone to help, he had no blood in his body._

_Back then, no one knew of the vampires so they had thought that it was something else but then it happened to more and more people and, eventually, the rumor of vampires was born._

_The first victim had been my father._

_Endie of the flashie…_

I drove to the front of the Cullen house, my new home, and looked through the windows, it was quiet. I was suspicious, I knew that it would be hard for them to be _that_ quiet unless they were trying really hard to do so.

I went to the house slowly, I was seriously spooked at that moment, I had never seen the house be THAT quiet before. There had always been either Emmett or Alice to scream up a storm in there.

I opened the door and went to the living room, hoping that they were in there. When I opened the door I noticed one thing first and that was the fact that all the windows were covered, I narrowed my eyes, there was no light besides the small line coming from the door but that disappeared when the door slammed close, I didn't turn around to look.

I smirked then, the Cullens thought they could play a little prank on me huh? Well, I would show them. I closed my eyes and listened hard.

I knew that they could be really quiet, especially when walking, so I stilled my own breathing and just concentrated on listening. They had stilled their own breathing too, I realized so I took a little, quiet breath to see if I could smell them out.

I twirled around when I realized that someone was heading for my back, I smiled then I heard a small thunk and a ow, that was Jasper I realized. I ducked when someone was heading for my head, I had been standing in a corner at that moment so the person who had been flying at me smacked head first into the wall, why I rolled out of the way.

Then I was captured.

I took a quick whiff and realized who was holding me, then my eyes opened wide, the covers were thrown down and I could see him.

My Edward.

He smiled down at me and squeezed me a little tighter, I leant back into his embrace and felt myself completely relax, I hadn't realized how tired this whole week had left me so I closed my eyes to relax a little, knowing fully well that I wouldn't be able to sleep my tiredness away.

"It´s good to see you back." I whispered, knowing that he would hear, he burrowed his nose in my hair and inhaled, I guessed that he had missed me too. I felt a small, contend smile form on my lips as he inhaled again.

"Ugh, get a room." Emmett said jokingly, I opened my eyes and looked at him with a eyebrow raised, daring him to say anything more, he opened his mouth to say something strange again, just to spite me I guess, when Rosalie came and hit him upside the head, looking a little embarrassed, I grinned at her, it wasn't often that she allowed the people around her to see her real feelings.

"Why Emmett, one would think that you have never seen anything like that." I said in a teasing tone, Emmett grinned at me, Rosalie rolled her eyes, Alice fake gagged, Jasper laughed, Carlisle and Esme just smiled and shook their heads while Edward didn't hear anything, he was busy sniffing my hair.

"Come on Ed, let us go and talk, okay." I said and pulled Edward with me to our room, Emmett was making suggestive noises right until Rosalie hit him again, the others were just laughing, Jasper more so than the others.

_(linedivider)_

I drove with Edward to school the day after, we had spent the whole night talking about what we had been doing while Edward was away. It was nice and it had been something I had been needing a lot, to just let go and not hold back with what I was telling.

Our schedules had been rearranged for some reason when Edward had been away and I had told him about that too, he seemed curious about it but didn't question me about it, if he had then I would have just told him that I had no idea about what was going on, which was completely true.

We walked into the school, we had biology first, oh the joy – listen to the sarcasm – of having Orochimaru and his gay follower at the beginning of the day, I just love it – more sarcasm needed.

"Who is the new teacher in biology?" Edward asked, I looked up at him and raised a brow, I though it over a little, making sure to think in Japanese so that Edward wouldn't be able to listen in on my thoughts, I smirked slightly when I heard his irritated growl.

"A reincarnation of a former enemy." I stated truthfully, he gave me the are-you-shitting-me look, I looked up at him and shook my head sadly and thought _´I wish I was but no, I´m not.´_

He didn't say anything and as such, we continued our walk down the hall, right until Sasuke came up to us and placed a arm around my shoulders, Edward growled and all Sasuke did was smirk.

God I hated him at that moment and made sure to cuss him out with as many colorful words… All in my head of course, hoping that it would help with calming down Edward. It seemed to me that it did indeed help, because he stopped growling and began to smirk at the Uchiha.

It was Sasukes turn to growl then, he didn't like people thinking that they were better than him but if I would say my opinion to him, then Edward was much, much better than he would ever dream of being, at least in my eyes.

"Uh, Sasuke… Can I talk to you alone please?" I asked Sasuke nervously, while explaining why to Edward in my head. God it can be confusing to have to conversations at the same time.

Sasukes eyes lightened up as he nodded and pulled me far enough away from Edward to not be heard by him if we talked low enough.

"Look Sasuke, I… Don't love you like I did all those years ago okay? I would love to have you as a brother or something but not as a boyfriend, we don't fit together." I explained to him, he seemed to think it over before he seemed to realize something.

"It´s okay Sakura. In fact I think that you are right and I think that I already have someone else in mind." Sasuke stated with a somewhat dreamy look, then I realized something, something completely awesome.

"You just said that I was right. The almighty Uchiha Sasuke admitted that he was wrong." I said somewhat loudly, he blushed and muttered something under his breath, I couldn't really hear what it was but I just laughed it off.

"So, uh, sister then?" Sasuke asked me hesitantly, I grinned stupidly and nodded, he smiled and grabbed me into a brotherly hug.

"What do you have in the first lesson then?" I asked him, he groaned slightly and looked like someone had killed his pet or something.

"Biology." He answered and I completely understood why he was that down, I would be that too if I thought that I didn't have anyone that I knew in that class.

"Then we can suffer together." I said and giggled when I saw him give me the happy puppy look, I patted him on the head, he growled slightly and pushed my hand away. Then he pouted, I squealed and glomped him, he was just so darn cute.

"So you two got it figured out then?" Edward asked when he came around the corner, I grinned up at him and nodded happily. Edward smiled to us both before walking forward to pick me up from atop of Sasuke, I pouted when he did so, because, damn Sasuke was a good plushie – okay, so he wasn't a plushie but still.

"Let's go to the lesson of doooooooom." I said in a flat tone and began to walk as soon as I had wiggled out of Edwards hold. The two boys chuckled and then they both proceeded to follow me through the halls to our first lesson of the day.

We opened the door to see Orochimaru with a snake around him, he was giggling like a little schoolgirl – greatly disturbing might I add – and Kabuto was trying to blend in with the wall – which he was really bad at, especially because of the blue clothes.

"Today, we will be talking about snakes." Orochimaru said when the rest of the class had entered, no one said anything, we didn't want to end up as the last one who had commented about the "talking about snakes" – which we did all the time.

Then he proceeded to blabber through the rest of the lesson, Edward looked a little green when it was done but otherwise he seemed pretty happy, Sasuke and me had learned to tune him out and not seem like we were doing it, so we were both fine.

"This is going to be a long day." Edward murmured as we walked to the next class.

"You have no idea." I muttered back, I just hoped beyond hope, that Gai would be sick so that we wouldn't have to listen to him in gym. But I knew, right when I thought it, that it was something that would never ever happen, I hadn't when he was a ninja and it wouldn't happen now.

I heard someone yell "youth" from the other end of the school and just knew that this day had become so much worse than it had been before.

Gai never let anyone sit out on gym, no matter how hurt they were.

I really hated him right now.

Why couldn't he just be sick? Just this one time.

"DON'T LET YOUR YOUTH WASTE AWAY BY SITTING ALL DAY. YOUR YOUTH SHALL SHINE BRIGHTLY BY THE END OF THIS LESSON."

I groaned and walked into my next class of doom.

Could this day become any worse?

_(linedivider)_

**And that was the end of that X3**

**I was wondering if anyone would mind it if I began to call Edward Ed, his name is just so god damn long, really…**

**Just GOD…**

**Oh well, on to the special thankies to my lovely reviewers ^^:**

lumierediva** ; Haha, your comment was so funny to read X3 and I´m glad that you still like it and – as usual – hope that you liked this chap too XD**

yuchi1994** ; Glad you do and hope that this wasn't disappointing X3**

I'm Shattered** ; Haha, glad you think so and thank you so much for reminding me about the akatsuki XP (hope you like this chap too)**

xDarakuxShitaxTenshix** ; Yup, yup X3 haha, hope this chap was good :'D**


	9. Life after death

**I´m terribly sorry about this taking so long but when I had one page finished my brain just kinda died -___-;;**

**Oh and I don't know if the next chap will be up soon because school just started (damn my little brother for only having school next week)…**

**Do you want to know something disturbing? My little brother, 4 years, acts like fucking Jiraya… It´s so creepy O.O''**

**And as such, here is the next chap…**

**Now enjoy you lovely people.**

**ENJOY I SAY *cue the crazy laughter***

_(linedivider)_

And my day could become worse.

Curse my stupid, non existing, god forsaken, luck. Because, right before entering my next class, Gai appeared right in front of me, saying that he was in need of some help in his class. He was teaching them some self defense or something like that, but, in reality, it was some Taijutsu that he wanted to teach them.

He had been a Taijutsu master after all and had probably been practicing a lot after I told him about who he had been in his previous life. I sighed and followed him, realizing that I didn't have any choice in the matter.

I felt two other walk beside me and looked to see who it was and saw none other than Edward and Sasuke, it seemed that both of them wanted to see what our over enthusiastic teacher wanted my help with.

We entered the class to see people just sitting around, none of them moved not even when Gai told them to. He gave Sasuke and me a look that asked for help, Edward went to sit out and just watch the happenings.

"Let's do it Sasuke." I said with confidence, Sasuke gave me a smirk and produced a whistle out of no where. He passed it to me and I placed it to my lips and blew. I almost wanted to cover my ears, Sasuke flinched but resisted the urge to put hands over his ears. The tone was long and shrill, not something anyone with a overly good hearing wants to hear.

But it did shut everyone up.

When I was sure that I had all the students attention, I stopped and looked at all of them and motioned for Sasuke to gather them.

"Stand in line." Sasuke said coldly and made sure to send all the students, who didn't move the same instant, a glare that really made them move.

"Playtime is over." I whispered, knowing fully that both Edward and Sasuke could hear me clearly. I smirked as I saw a few of the students looked frightened and felt a chuckle move up my throat.

Sasuke shook his head and sighed slightly, probably wondering what the hell he was doing with me, the insane person. I grinned at him and saw his eye twitch right before he stuck his tongue out at me like a little kid would, really mature Sasuke… Good going.

"Your _youthful_ teacher told me that you people have been a little problem to him and as such he asked for my help." I said loudly, looking at all the people in the room, all of them flinched when my eyes landed on them and it made me frown just a little, I didn't really enjoy other people fearing me.

"He wanted to teach you some self defense but wasn't really too sure that any of you would listen to him." I continued, I looked over at Gai and motioned for him to take over, he did so with a big toothy smile, one that made me cringe.

Then Sasuke and me went to sit with Edward to look at what would happen, it was funny, really. To see all those normal kids suffer… Err, being _educated_ by the one guy who could drive one crazy as soon as he opened his mouth was really something to not want.

I heard Gai exclaim youth again and wondered how many times he had said that by now, I had given up counting at 40, Edward looked at me with a smile and I suddenly remembered that he could read minds, just bloody awesome, yes, I´m being sarcastic… I might want to stop with that…

Then the lesson was finally, FINALLY done.

The students made their way out of the room, groaning and complaining about muscles that they didn't know they had, it made me smile, I had been like that too once. It wasn't something that had been fun, to feel pain in a muscle that one didn't know existed.

Then I sighed, remembering the fact hat the day wasn't over yet, something that I deeply wished that it was because I had this strange feeling that something bad would happen soon, I just couldn't figure out what it was and I really hoped that I wouldn't find out anytime soon.

Ugh and we had lunch now, just fucking brilliant, another day of having to sit through the god damned stares that we always got.

And now we would have humans and another vampire sitting with us, not something that would help it at all, I knew that most of the people in there would feel jealous about it not being them sitting with us, not that I cared much about it, I just hated it when they began to whisper about it, it was annoying.

We walked into the room and heard the talking dim slightly as heads turned to us, ugh, just what I need. Hormonal teens staring at me. Just lovely.

We went and sat down with the people that we usually sat with and tried to figure out what they had been talking about, it didn't make any sense at all so I just tuned them out, thinking about the days that I had been through.

"… Sakura might know better than me." I heard someone say, then they all turned to me with expectant looks in their eyes, I blinked and stared blankly at them, I didn't really know what they wanted, they seemed to realize that because they sighed and shook their heads slightly.

"What?"

"Do you think that there is a life after death for us?" Edward asked, I looked him and narrowed my eyes, why the hell did he want to know that? Didn't he have his own way of thinking?

"Why?"

"Just curious." he answered with a small smile, I sighed and placed my head on the table gently, I didn't want the table to break, what a mess.

"What is your own opinion?" I asked, I wanted to hear it. So what, I can be curious, it´s not a crime… Is it?

"I don't thing so." He said, I raised my head and looked at him, my face was carefully kept blank. It surprised me, he was such a bright person but he still thought stuff like that. I mean, I had thought so too once, but that was a long, long time ago and I had gotten over that easily.

"Well, in my opinion there is. You just have to believe that it will come to you. I even believe that we would have a chance at _heaven_ should it exist." I explained, I gained incredulous looks from all the Cullens at the table.

I sighed – I have been doing that a lot lately haven't I? – it seemed that they hadn't gotten over that stage yet. It happens when you have lived as long as I have.

"You need to get over it you know. Your not a monster." I said and stood to leave, I didn't get far because Edward had grabbed my arm and had proceeded to pull me outside so that we could talk some more, I didn't really notice that the rest of the Cullens followed us out, I just knew that Edward had looked somewhat angry, why I didn't know but I knew that I was about to find out.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Edward asked angrily, I looked at him tiredly, I didn't want to go through with this talk, I really didn't.

"Look, if you're a monster then what would you call a bear who kill?" I asked, god that just didn't make any sense I just know it.

"One trying to survive."

"Good, what do we do when we take blood? We survive, that's what we do." I muttered, I felt so tired and I knew that I really needed to hunt soon, it always helped make the tiredness go away.

"Look, can we talk later? I really need to hunt." I said and looked at Edward with pleading eyes, I knew that he didn't want me to go but he didn't really have any choice, if I got hungry enough then I would go through him if I had to.

Anything to not go and eat from the nearest source of blood, humans.

I really didn't want to go back to that, it had been bad enough when I had tried it the first time. It was even harder to stop it again.

_(linedivider)_

**I AM SO FRIKKIN SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAP BEING SO SHORT (beating m****yself over the head because of it TT_TT)**

**I promise to make it better in the next chap, really I do…**

**Oh yeah, for the thanks:**

lumierediva** ; Haha XD I hope that you don't have anything against this short chap**

yuchi1994** ; Here is the update X3**

xDarakuxShitaxTenshix** ; Nice word and thank you for the praise and I hope that you won't hate me for the short chap X3 (and I use awesometastic)**

rosepuppy** ; Haha, I thought so too X3 and thank you for the praise XD**

Eyes of a Black Dragon** ; Thank you and here is the update ^^**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS X3**

**And sorry about my cursing in the beginning ^^"**

**Hehe, again, sorry about the short and really lame chap -___-;;**

**Review please**


	10. AN

**Sorry about not updating guys -___-;;**

**But school just began and I am completely pooped whenever I get home…**

**I'll try to update soon…**

**Once again sorry TT_TT**


	11. James, Victoria and Laurent

**Um, eheh, sorry about the AN but I just wanted to tell y****ou people just WHY it is taking me so long to write the next chaps…**

**Yeah well, just recently I got Paint Tool Sai back and I have been coloring like crazy^^''**

**School started again and I have been really tired when I get home…**

**My family suck (bad reason, I know)**

**And… I will stop right now…**

**Since this chap has been delayed by so much, I have decided to do a really long recap (sorry)…**

**And yeah…**

**I actually had around one page done when school started… (Have I ever referred to Sakuras eyes being anything but green?? If I have then sorry^^'')**

**You peeps need to kick me in the butt (give me a PM if it take me too long to update)**

**Now…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

_(Creepymutatedcowisstalkingme)_

:Recap:

"_Let's do it Sasuke." I said with confidence, Sasuke gave me a smirk and produced a whistle out of no where. He passed it to me and I placed it to my lips and blew. I almost wanted to cover my ears, Sasuke flinched but resisted the urge to put hands over his ears. The tone was long and shrill, not something anyone with a overly good hearing wants to hear._

_-Shift-_

_I heard Gai exclaim youth again and wondered how many times he had said that by now, I had given up counting at 40, Edward looked at me with a smile and I suddenly remembered that he could read minds, just bloody awesome, yes, I´m being sarcastic… I might want to stop with that…_

_-Shift-_

"_Well, in my opinion there is. You just have to believe that it will come to you. I even believe that we would have a chance at heaven should it exist." I explained, I gained incredulous looks from all the Cullens at the table._

_-Shift-_

"_Good, what do we do when we take blood? We survive, that's what we do." I muttered, I felt so tired and I knew that I really needed to hunt soon, it always helped make the tiredness go away._

"_Look, can we talk later? I really need to hunt." I said and looked at Edward with pleading eyes, I knew that he didn't want me to go but he didn't really have any choice, if I got hungry enough then I would go through him if I had to._

_Anything to not go and eat from the nearest source of blood, humans._

_I really didn't want to go back to that, it had been bad enough when I had tried it the first time. It was even harder to stop it again._

:END RECAP:

I walked through the woods, it was quiet and I was out here all alone.

I was thinking about the attacks that had been reported through the weeks.

I knew that nothing good would come from it, especially not for my human friends. It wasn't good when I knew that it was vampires. These vampires went for humans, I knew, I had been like that once too so I knew what to look for.

I went towards the school, I had been out all night. I hadn't really thought about it, it had just happened.

I walked through the parking lot and acted like I didn't see any of the people staring at me with those wide eyes that just screamed "WHAT THE HELL!" they were probably wondering if I had walked the whole way, which I had, but let's not dwell on that.

I saw that the pack that I had so recently been accepted into were already there, I smiled slightly, I had already known that they would be there and that none of them would come looking for me, I had told them no to before I went on my little walk.

I sighed when I realized that I had to go through yet another lesson with Orochimaru, I really didn't look forward to that particular lesson, why did that guy just have to be so god damn creepy? It was annoying as hell too.

I opened the door and walked in, I was looking at the floor but moved around the people inside the room skillfully, it was something that I just did without noticing it.

I sat down on my usual spot, at the back row just besides the windows. I could imagine this room to have no windows and some kind of creepy light and then Orochimaru would make some sort of spooky entrance with Kabuto.

I closed my eyes briefly and heard the door being opened, it was followed by the slithering kinds of steps that Orochimaru had. His feet were always sliding against the floor, with earned him the nickname "Snake man" from the students, I had always ignored the nickname, they didn't know just how perfectly just that name actually fit the guy.

I knew that he had heard the students call him that too but he had just smirked and moved along, I supposed that he liked the name.

Then Kabuto came with his almost inaudible footsteps, he was always humming something, no one could figure out why. I couldn't either but I supposed that it had to be something that he had liked back when he was a ninja and working in sound.

I still couldn't figure out why those two were teachers at this school, I couldn't get Tsunade to tell me just why she had them there but I began to look at them when they were talking and after a while I had my own idea as to why the snake was working at the school.

Tsunade liked him… A lot.

The lesson began. Kabuto was doing the talking that day since the lesson was about the human body and not a animals.

I wasn't listening all that much and was actually close to venture into a fantasy.

Then I began to doodle, I was drawing an angel, she had a bright smile on and was facing towards the one looking at the picture, her eyes were closed and her arms were spread to the sides, she had dark hair and for some reason I could picture her with dark blue eyes. She had a flowing white dress on but for some reason the outfit wasn't something that I found fitting to this little angel, I just didn't know why.

I heard the bell ring and I came to myself, blinked and looked at my drawing. I knew that I had some sort of ability to look into the future, it just happened without me knowing and I always drew what I saw and this is what I saw.

But the clothes still didn't fit this girl right, something about it was just completely wrong. I had a feeling that this person was more into sport than dresses, I just needed to figure out why I had that feeling.

"Sakura." Someone said as they placed their hand upon my shoulder, I managed to not throw the offending person over my head and to the ground and only stiffened from the touch. I looked behind me and saw Emmett standing there, bright smile on his youthful face. I mentally face planted at my choice of word, youth, crap. Our teacher had corrupted my poor little brain.

I didn't know just how the hell he managed to sneak up on me, but then again, he was a vampire so it could technically happen, especially since I hadn't been paying too much attention. I sighed then, I should know better than that, bad things tended to happen when I didn't pay attention.

"Did you need anything Em?" I asked innocently, he grinned at me and clamped his big hand onto my shoulder, just to pull me up to stand in front of him. He laughed loudly and wrapped his arms tightly around me, I didn't know what the hell he was doing but didn't do anything about it.

I grinned, which went unnoticed by him, Edward was standing right behind us and he was looking like he wanted to kill Emmett. He stepped forward soundlessly and brought his hands up to place them on Emmetts shoulders, I was sure that had he been human, his bones would have been broken.

He pulled Emmett away and tossed him to the ground.

"It was a dare man, a dare." Emmett yelled as he pointed angrily at the ceiling for some reason, Edward looked at him, clearly unamused, and twitched before he pounced on him. they play wrestled for a while before Ed won, he yelled victoriously before Emmett pushed him off.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, _boys_.

"What was it that you wanted again Em?" I asked when the boys had stopped their insane laughing. Em looked at me blankly, clearly not remembering just why he wanted to talk with me, before his eyes lightened up and he grinned widely.

"I wanted to ask if you would like to play baseball (AN: isn't that what they play?) with us tonight." Em exclaimed, I raised an eyebrow at him. I thought a little and realized that I had never ever played baseball before so I thought, why the hell not?

"Sure. But just a little warning, I have never ever played that game before." I said and looked at him with my green eyes narrowed slightly, I wanted to make sure that what I said really got through to his brain.

"Eh, you'll learn." He said casually.

"Can I bring Bella?" I asked all of a sudden, Ed and Em looked at me with wide eyes, they obviously didn't understand why I would want to bring a fragile human to play with us.

"I wanted to talk to her away from all the normal people." I explained, I knew that I made it sound like the humans had a decease of some sort but I didn't really care much about that at the moment. Em shrugged and Ed just told me that he didn't really care, as long as Bella would not begin bleeding.

I smiled happily at them and grabbed onto their arms to pull them with me.

We were going to get Bella to play with us.

What _fun_ that could be.

_(THElinedivider)_

I was standing on the field that we would play on, I was early but I didn't really care, I had needed some space. I had been so used to being alone that being with the Cullens were kind of hard on me.

I sighed and stared at the dark sky. I knew that it would rain in Forks soon, I chuckled. When was it not raining in Forks?

I looked towards the town and could see part of the sky being illuminated because of the lights, it was a pretty sight, something that I loved to see. It was life, pure and simple.

_Life_… Something that I hadn't thought much about the last hundreds of years. Not thinking about it lessened the pain. Especially now. I had lost my friends once, they were reborn and I knew that I would loose them again sometime, unless I changed them.

But I knew that I would not be the one to do that. I didn't want them to go through what I had to when I was changed. But if it was something that they really wanted, or if it was a death wish – of course only if they were dying from some sort of wounds, not from age – then I would do it.

Why did life have to be this hard? It was something I wondered about a lot but knew that I would never ever get the answer to my question.

I heard someone approach and looked away from the sky to see the rest of the Cullens and Bella approaching, I could smell that Jacob was near. I chuckled slightly, he wouldn't let little Bella out of his sight, especially when she was with someone that he didn't trust, that being the Cullens.

I knew that I had a little of his trust but I didn't want to push my luck.

"Let's play then." Alice said in a chipper voice, I smiled at her and shook my head slightly, explaining that I would much rather look at them playing and learn the game that way, than actually play with them and ruin the experience.

They all looked at me with surprise clear on their faces, I grinned but didn't say anything besides that and just walked to sit down with Bella.

We watched them play as we listened to the thunder clapping over our heads. For me, this was nice and calming but I realized that Bella seemed to be a little tense. I looked at her with calm eyes and realized that she looked a little cold. I praised myself for remembering to take a warm blanket with me.

I rummaged around in the bag that was at my side and fished the blanket out and handed it to Bella, she gave me a happy smile and took the blanket out of my hands and draped it over her small, fragile shoulders.

I realized that the Cullens had stopped playing and were hurrying towards us, they were looking a little shaken and a little paler than usual – if that were possible.

I sniffed the air silently and realized that other vampires were coming closer, I frowned when the smell of human blood flew to my nose and figured that they were the kind of vampires who went after humans. I mentally beat myself up for feeling so proud of that discovery.

They stepped into the clearing, confidence clearly shown in their walking. I narrowed my eyes at them, I did not like this.

The wind shifted and I realized, too late might I add, that it was now going to them, they could smell every one of us clearly. That meant that they could smell Bella too. That was not good.

I figured that one of them was a hunter – I was just a hunch but still – and had the redhead as a mate of some sort. I looked them over and saw the blonde take a whiff of the air, I had located the hunter.

I hissed softly when his eyes landed on Bella, they were hungry and red.

"Seems you have a little snack." He said in a low voice, he was clearly confident about his own powers, he knew that he was a good hunter and he knew that Bellas blood was good, he knew that he wanted a taste and I knew that he would stop at nothing to actually get it.

"Leave." I hissed and barred my sharp teeth at them, I knew that most vampires had the blunt teeth of a human but my teeth grew sharp when I was angry, I didn't know why but they just did.

I advanced on them and saw the other male – the one not a hunter – back up a little, he could clearly see that I head more experience than they did and so, he did what his instinct told him to do; flee.

"We will be back." The hunter said before the pack of three went away with the wind, the woman's cynical laughter the only thing left in their wake.

We had to protect Bella now.

_(THElinedivider)_

**It's pretty short isn't it???**

**SORRY ABOUT THAT TT_TT**

**YOU HAVE PERMISION TO KICK MY BUTT NOW…**

**Just a little warning, the next chap might be REALLY short too but I will make it as long as I can (I am pretty sure that no one would want to read a lot of poo that has nothing to do with the chap^^''**

**TO THE THANK YOUS:**

lumierediva** – Hehe XD**

xDarakuxShitaxTenshix** – Heh, yeah well^^'' … It's an update so how bad can it be??? Wait… Don't answer that….**

yuchi1994** – Well, here it is (finally)^^**

Eyes of a Black Dragon** – I'm glad you think so and it was not only one but THREE evil people XP**

rosepuppy** – Sorry about being this **_**beeping**_** late with this chap e.e … Hope you like this too btw^^**

zoro-lover-95** – I'm glad you do and I really hope that this does not disappoint you too much X3**

**And with all that over I only have ONE thing to say… And that is:**

**OMFG there is only 5 chaps left O.o**

**But no worries… There might just be a sequel (or it will be open for anyone to write a sequel to^^)**

**But WE WILL SEE!!**

**NOW TO THE PANCAKES…**

**Er, I mean the REVIEW BUTTON!!!**


	12. Truce

**I keep on asking myself this: WHY DID I GET DISTRACTED EVERY TIME THAT I TRIED TO WRITE THIS CHAP??? IT WAS ANNOYING!!!**

**Yeah well, sorry about the wait XP**

**Hope no one will chop my head off because of it -___-;;**

**And due to the wait, I suppose that I should do another recap…**

**So uh, here:**

:RECAP:

_I sighed when I realized that I had to go through yet another lesson with Orochimaru, I really didn't look forward to that particular lesson, why did that guy just have to be so god damn creepy? It was annoying as hell too._

-Shift-

_Then I began to doodle, I was drawing an angel, she had a bright smile on and was facing towards the one looking at the picture, her eyes were closed and her arms were spread to the sides, she had dark hair and for some reason I could picture her with dark blue eyes. She had a flowing white dress on but for some reason the outfit wasn't something that I found fitting to this little angel, I just didn't know why._

-Shift-

"_It was a dare man, a dare." Emmett yelled as he pointed angrily at the ceiling for some reason, Edward looked at him, clearly unamused, and twitched before he pounced on him. they play wrestled for a while before Ed won, he yelled victoriously before Emmett pushed him off._

-Shift-

_We watched them play as we listened to the thunder clapping over our heads. For me, this was nice and calming but I realized that Bella seemed to be a little tense. I looked at her with calm eyes and realized that she looked a little cold. I praised myself for remembering to take a warm blanket with me._

-Shift-

"_Leave." I hissed and barred my sharp teeth at them, I knew that most vampires had the blunt teeth of a human but my teeth grew sharp when I was angry, I didn't know why but they just did._

_I advanced on them and saw the other male – the one not a hunter – back up a little, he could clearly see that I head more experience than they did and so, he did what his instinct told him to do; flee._

"_We will be back." The hunter said before the pack of three went away with the wind, the woman's cynical laughter the only thing left in their wake._

:END RECAP:

I was sitting in Bellas car, it was dark out and I knew that no one would be up until much, much later. I looked at the interior, it was old but well kept, I smiled and touched the cold windows, then I frowned, I wasn't there to make happy memories, I was here because Bellas life was on the line and I did not want to loose her like I had lost so many others.

I decided to sit on to of the roof of the building that Bella lived in, I smiled when I remembered how her father had reacted to me the first time I had met him.

_Flashback_

_Bella opened the door slowly, she had warned me about her father, saying that he might react badly to seeing me. I had jus__t laughed it off and said that it couldn't be any worse that I had already heard._

"_I'm home." She yelled into the eerily empty house, I shivered slightly, the silence of the house creped me out. She went in as if nothing was wrong and I followed her shortly after._

"_Dad?" she yelled into the house, I heard the TV being on and figured that he might be in there so I motioned for Bella to follow me so that we could see if he was in there._

_I remembered laughing when I saw him, he was sprawled oddly on the couch, mouth wide open, popcorns lying on his stomach and a line of drool slipping down his cheek. Bella made a embarrassed sound before rushing in to wake her sleeping father._

"_Dad we have guests." She said to him gently, while she shook his shoulder. He grumbled lightly before shooting up, almost hitting Bellas chin in the process but I had managed to pull her out of the way just in time for her to not get hit._

"_Bella?" he asked before noticing me, his eyes narrowed that same instant. He didn't trust me, that much was clear, but I didn't mind… He didn't run away screaming like some other people had done when seeing me the first time._

_I smiled slightly, hoping that it would loosen him up a little bit, it didn't seem to help at all__. I sighed and inwardly face planted, why did my appearance have that effect on people? Especially when I wanted to befriend them. Curse my nonexistent luck._

_I looked at Bella, she just shook her head and mouthed an apology._

"_Well, I guess I'll see you outside then Bells." I said and stood to leave the room, I heard Bella agree with what I said before I opened the door to reveal nothing but the loveliest rain… What a surprise huh?_

_Flashback end_

It only took a few minutes for Bellas father to come outside to apologise for being rude, I remember looking at him as if he was shitting sheep's – sorry about the language – which made him turn red with embarrassment. I had grinned reassuringly at him before telling him that I really didn't mind the way he had acted towards me and that I had been through much worse.

I, of course, did not tell him what the "much worse" was, for one he wouldn't believe me and another, he would most likely send me to a loony bin, something that I did not want to happen to me at all, not now and not ever.

I looked down when I heard the door open, it was done carefully and I just knew that it was Bella who was trying to sneak out. And it worked, hey I have enchanted hearing, her dad doesn't… What? It's a bonus, stop looking at me like that.

Anyway, back to the story.

I jumped down from the roof and looked at Bella, she hadn't noticed me and was staring at the stars instead. I sighed softly and looked up too.

"We should get going." Bella whispered, I looked at her in surprise, how the hell did she know that I was here at all? Then I figured that it must be some kind of sixth since that she had developed from being around us supernatural beings for so long.

"Yeah, we should." I agreed and motioned for her to get on my back, she did so slowly. I knew that she wasn't too comfy with getting a piggyback from a vampire, especially not if Jacob or any of the other wolves had told her any of their stories – none of them were too pleasant if what Jacob had told me was to be true.

I moved towards the place that we had agreed to meet with the wolves, Bella was to be there because of her having ties with both the vampires and the wolves. I came to the clearing and could feel my muscles becoming tense, I was ready for anything.

Jacob came out in his human form first, he smiled contently at Bella and wrapped her in a tight and warm hug, I smiled serenely at the couple. Then the rest of the pack came out, only the leader were in human form, the rest were wolves, it was for protection, I figured.

"There is no need to feel threatened by me." I said to them with a soft chuckle, but I knew that they would take my words as a joke.

"Speak bloodsucker." The leader said, I turned my eyes on him and tilted my head slightly to the right. I didn't say anything at first, I only studied him while I tried to figure out how to say what I wanted to say and not make it sound like it was something that I did.

"Bella is in danger. Other vampires have found this place and they, unfortunately, smelled Bella. We only wish to protect her but we could need your help in doing so. That is why I wanted to make some kind of peace treaty between our kinds." I explained slowly, not because of me not believing in them actually understanding what I was saying but because I needed some time to place the words properly.

"I see. What do you suggest then bloodsucker?" the leader asked.

"We work together in protecting Bella and the other humans here. It is not something that we have to do afterwards but it would be something that would do us good to work together just this once." I said and looked at him for approval.

"Very well. You have your treaty, now I would like to hear if you knew anything about the old wolves." He said, trying to sound serious but I could hear the little pup inside of him, the part of him that wanted to know more.

I smiled slightly and began my tale of the old times, on both good and bad.

One thing was for sure, they didn't look at me in the same light as they had done before.

(_Skippedy-skip-skip_)

I entered the Cullen house after bringing Bella home, I was happy and was skipping slightly.

"Why are you so happy?" Alice asked as she stepped into the room, I grinned and shook my head no, I wanted to tell why I was happy with everyone in the room, she pouted slightly but didn't ask again. I was thinking in Japanese, just to make sure that Edward wouldn't hear my thoughts before the others knew.

Then, finally – GOD, how long can it take to gather a group of friggin vampires? Apparently it can take a long ass time – all of us were gathered in the same room, I was giggling and bouncing slightly.

"So? How did it go?" Jasper asked in a slightly giddy tone, I figured that the giddiness came from me and that he felt slightly out of it because of the feelings that he got from me.

"They agreed." I said and giggled again, none of them seemed to understand what I meant so I rolled my eyes but didn't get any less happy.

"The wolves, they agreed on a treaty with us." I said and jumped slightly when Rosalie yelled WHAT.

"Why the hell do we need a treaty with the mutts?" she asked angrily, oh yeah, she hadn't been there when I discussed it with Esme and Carlisle – just like none of the others had been, but they still took it much nicer than she did, why did she have to yell like that? I'm sure that my friggin eardrum has exploded now, stupid dumb nut.

"We need help in protecting Bella and the other humans and we might as well face it, if more vampires come, then eight vampires would simply not be enough to handle it." I said while looking at each and everyone in the room.

"Well then, there is nothing much for us to do about it is there?" Em asked innocently, I smiled and shook my head no.

"LET'S KICK SOME BUTT THEN!" Em yelled

_Why does he have to yell like that?_

Things could only become better now right?

I just doomed this to become bad didn't I?

(_Skippedy-skip-skip_)

**Done :D**

**WOW, only 4 chaps left O.O AND I STILL NEED TO GET THE GIRL INTO THE STORY (you know, the one that Sasuke will be with^^)**

**For the thankies:**

yuchi1994** ; Here is the update, hope it's okay^^**

xDarakuxShitaxTenshix** ; Haha yeah^^ and here is the next XDD**

rosepuppy** ; Hehe, here it is XDDD**

-FunyonChick-** ; Meh, i dunno why it had to be SakuraXxEdward, I just thought that it should XP. But I still hope that you like this chap^^**

Excel Go Boom** ; X3 here the update is^^ and I never really realised that I made Sakura go off subject all the time *scratches back of head and laughs nervously* **

luvgoodstuuf** ; Wow, uh, thanks^^ I really appreciate it and I hope that you like this chap too^^**

**And I'm wondering what to do with the sequel (if I decide to do one when the time comes)… You know… Whether to make it open for anyone to write one or something like that… But I dunno…**

**ONLY TIME WILL TELL XP**

**Please review and tell what you think^^ it makes my day **

**(^W^)V**** – PEACE TO ALL YOU AMASING READERS/REVIEWERS OUT THERE^^**


	13. Asami coming into the picture

I were standing outside, I didn't really know why but I had this strange feeling that someone important would show up there. I looked behind me when I heard someone walk near me and saw someone that resembled the girl that I had drawn for what seemed so darn long ago but had really only been a couple of days.

She was wearing shorts, a slightly baggy t-shirt and a cap that was put on backwards – or however you want to put it. The shirt had the number 1 on it and ASAMI was written above the number in bright bold letters. (AN: ASAMI is a Japanese name meaning _morning beauty_.) I had a feeling that Asami was her name.

It fitted her well, that name. She had such beautiful dark hair, it almost sparkled in the sun, she was grinning widely at something and it made me smile slightly, she seemed so carefree, it made my heart ache, when had I been like that the last time? I couldn't remember but I just knew that it was too long ago.

She went to run around the track, she took it slowly and gained speed as she went and I found myself impressed with the speed that she possessed in her small human body. Then a thought hit me, she would so be the perfect match for Sasuke, why I didn't know, it just felt so right.

I knew that I had to introduce them and soon. I figured that Sasuke would be happy.

She noticed me then and she looked so surprised that it almost made me laugh, then she want to me with slow steps, she seemed afraid – with good reason too – but it just made me all the more sad, her being afraid of me I mean. A smile twisted her lips slowly and her steps picked up speed, I guessed that she had deemed me to not be a threat… What a foolish little girl.

Oh well, I smiled at her, trying not to look intimidating but I really think that I failed, who knows.

"Hi, my name is Asami, who are you?" she asked politely and stuck her hand out for me to shake, I did so slowly, trying to see if she would realise just how cold my hand was, she did so with wide eyes but not a word left her mouth about it, I smiled.

"Haruno Sakura and just so you know, my hands are always cold like that." I said with a big grin. It wasn't a lie after all, my hands really were always cold like that, what would you expect from a vampire? I mean, gods… Okay that was off topic… I know…

"Oh, pleased to meet you." She said with slight disbelief, she was smart.

"Are you new here?" I asked all of a sudden, she looked at me with wide dark eyes and nodded slowly, unsure about me being a stalker of some sort or not.

"Yes." She said slowly and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Great, let me show you around then." I said and began to pull her along.

_(dumblinedivider)_

"Sakura-chyaaaan." I heard someone yell and easily sidestepped the attempt to glomp me. I looked to the floor to see Naruto lying there crying – anime style – and I just couldn't help but laugh at him, he just looked way too funny like that.

"Mou, you're mean Sakura-chan." Naruto pouted and looked up at me with his big watery eyes, I made a fangirl scream and glomped him – why did he have to be so darn cute like that?

"Sa-Sakura-chan… Air." He wheezed out and gripped my arm tightly in a attempt at getting me to loosen my hold on him.

"Gomen." I said and released him, he landed on the floor with a heavy thump. I heard laughter besides me and turned my head to see Asami laughing at Naruto, I smiled gently at her.

"Guys, this is Asami, she's new here so we have to make her feel welcome alright?" I said to the group of people in front of me. I noticed that Sasuke was there too, he didn't really seem to pay attention to what I had just said, his eyes were completely focused on Asami, his mouth was slightly open and his eyes were wide.

'_Jackpot.'_ I thought, I just knew that they would fit together.

Then the bell rang and we went to our classes.

_(dumblinedivider)_

I had decided that I would walk Naruto home, I kinda wanted to see which kind of family he had now.

"Um, Sakura-chan, I was wondering about something." Naruto said quietly, it was so unlike him that my eyes was instantly glued to him.

"Don't you need to drink human blood to live?" he blurted after a small silence, my eyebrow rose and a small smile spread on my lips, he had probably read or heard a lot of those old vampire stories.

"It doesn't need to be human blood, blood from animals can keep us alive too. The only thing is that human blood is much tastier than animal blood." I answered lightly.

"Please don't eat me." He yelled and placed his hands in front of him, my lips twitched before I broke out in laughter, his arms lowered and he looked at me with his wide innocent blue eyes.

"I won't eat you Naruto. I am one of the vampires who only eat animal blood." I said with a small smile.

"Oh." Was his only answer.

Then we came to his house. No one was home at the moment but I could smell that Naruto wasn't living alone, it made me happy to know that he had a family here, he deserved that kind of happiness after all.

"See you tomorrow Naruto."

"See ya Sakura-chan."

I didn't know that tomorrow would turn out to be one of the worst days in my long _life_.

_(dumblinedivider)_

**Short I know…**

**But mah, live with it or something like that *3***

**There will be fighting in the next chap and I will have to apologise beforehand; My skills at writing a fight is almost nonexistent so I am sorry if it will suck ass.**

**And there is, sadly, only one to thank for reviewing:**

yuchi1994** : And I hope that you still do ^3^**

**But then I could thank the people who faved and alerted, which is much appreciated too ^^**

**Till next time then ^^**


	14. Loosing control

I stared at the stars above me, why did something seem to be so wrong tonight?

I had, had this strange gut feeling for a long time now and I just knew that something would go wrong. Just like I knew that something would go wrong some hundred years ago. That had been the last time that I lost control over myself and killed with as much ferocity as a tailed beast had.

_Flashback_

_I was walking through the streets of a busy town everything seemed to be fine and dandy but I had this feeling that not everything was as it seemed in this town._

_I heard something that sounded like crying and went to check it out, it was coming from a small, dirty smelling alley. I saw a little girl, she was lying on the ground, legs pressed to her stomach, she was shaking and the crying was coming from her._

_I don't know why I never used my sense of smell to figure out that she wasn't human but I guess that it is way too late for me to do that now. If I had known what I do now then I would have thoroughly searched the town for more of those creatures._

_She wasn't human, that much I can tell._

_Her arms had moved with such speed that I almost couldn't keep up with it but I managed to step back a little to avoid her quickly mutating arm._

_She, or the thing – I have no idea whether or not it was a girl or a boy, all I know is that it looked like a giant blob of something – moved towards me with incredible speed._

_I moved quickly but not quick enough for her to not scratch my arm, it was a deep wound and would have hurt like hell, had I been living of course._

_I had turned my eyes to the creature, it kept on swinging it's arms around, hitting buildings in the process._

_One hit was all it took for one of the buildings to collapse._

_This one building just happened to be a hotel._

_You might think that, that wouldn't be so bad right? That I had myself under enough control to not be affected by the suddenly overpowering smell of blood._

_But I was, badly._

_I just lost myself._

_The only ting that I would remember from that night was the screams of the villagers as I ripped them to pieces._

_Flashback end_

How the Volturi didn't find out about that little incident, I will never know.

Asami came up to me, I could smell Sasuke in the distance, and she sat down with a heavy sigh. I looked at her, noticing the weariness in her eyes, I narrowed my own at her.

"Is something the matter Asami?" I asked gently, her eyes became withdrawed but she nodded none the less.

"I have a feeling that something bad will happen soon." She said quietly, I smiled sadly.

"I have the same feeling Asami." I muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

I heard someone walk closer to us and inhaled to find out just who it was. It was Bella, her footsteps were heavy, I guessed that she was in a bad mood.

"This day sucks." She exclaimed as she sat down on the other side of me, Asami giggled at the other girls antics while I just smiled slightly.

I realized that Sasuke had walked away and idly wondered why he had walked away.

Bella and Asami began talking merrily together while I just lay there on the ground between the two of them, I wasn't really paying attention to anything other then the two girls happily talking besides me.

It had been a bad idea not to pay attention.

One moment the girls were happily talking, the next they were screaming their heads off.

A vampire had attacked them, it was James. I couldn't smell either Laurent or Victoria on him, which surprised me a lot, not that, that was something that I would say out loud at that moment, it could get my two human friends killed.

He was smirking at the two humans, he held them by their necks, I snarled and contemplated calling for assistance but thought better of it, it would only get Bella and Asami killed faster.

"Nothing you can do now huh girlie." James sneered at me, I hissed angrily at him, oh how I wanted to rip him into little pieces.

Then he threw both Asami and Bella away from him.

They hit a tree hard, hard enough for both of them to begin hacking up blood.

I knew that if he made one bad move, then I would loose it and rip him to shreds.

I could smell Sasuke getting closer, I felt relieved but I knew that even though I was calmed. Only one wrong move would send me into a killing frenzy and the one to be killed would be James.

And would you be surprised if I told you that he did just that?

He attacked Bella.

I saw red.

"WATCH OUT BELLA!!"

Screams.

_(linedivider)_

**Writes block sucks -_-U**

**I have been suffering from one for a long ass time.**

**Really, someone should figure out who the hell invented writers blocks and then shoot the person XP**

**Oh well…**

yuchi1994 **; FINALLY XO**

xDarakuxShitaxTenshix **; Thanks^^**

**All the people who actually read this story must want to kill me for taking this long right??**

**SORRY FOR THE FRIGGIN LONG WAIT!!!**

**(And just to talk about something else, if ya wanna add me one face then go right ahead – My name is Marie Johnsen; I'm the one with ****Randers Social- og Sundhedsskole**** under the name^^)**

**Someone needs to give me a kick in the ass to get me moving XP (only two chaps left btw TT_TT)**


	15. Fire

It was Bella screaming my name that woke me up from my anger, I knew that I should have kept my anger under control. But I knew that I had a hard time controlling myself when my friends were being hurt like that, especially right in front of me and me being who I am – someone with anger issues – it became even harder to control.

Not that I tried that hard to control myself for once. I had the guy who had hurt Bella and Asami under me, I didn't really like the smirk that he had on his face and therefore I hissed at him, a warning that he should have been able to understand well but it didn't seem to face him at all.

I heard people come closer and looked up to see who it was, it was the Edward, Sasuke and Jacob – how they managed to walk besides each other without ripping the wolves head off, I will never know.

Then I found myself flying backwards, I could see the smug look on the hunters face as he quickly went for the two girls again. I figured that he hadn't counted on my two vampire friends to be as fast as they are because the surprised look on his face showed just how lowly he actually thought of us, it made my anger boil again.

Actually, just looking at him sent my anger right through the roof.

"Bastard." I muttered before doing something that I had only done once before in my whole _life_ as a vampire. I made a bonfire to roast him on.

I wanted him dead.

So by using the incredible strength that I had gained as a vampire, I fell close to ten big trees – really, I wasn't counting, I was way too angry to do that – and piled them one place.

I looked to see that Sasuke and Edward were having a little trouble with the hunter, Jacob was sitting in front of the girls to protect them if the need should arise. I smiled at them and figured that they didn't even know that they were working together like that and I wasn't about to tell them that they were actually working as a team.

I went to the attack and made a motion towards the trees, it was a motion that I knew that Sasuke would understand quiet clearly; _Light the fire Sasuke_, was my hidden meaning.

Sasuke nodded and went to do as I had motioned him to do. The flame was bright and big and made the pupils in James eyes dilate.

He knew what we were about to do to him and he didn't like it one little bit.

I just smirked and called upon Jacob to make sure that the girls didn't see what we were about to do to the vampire.

When they were sufficiently covered we began to pull him apart.

Oh how I loved the sound of his limbs being ripped from his body.

I had never enjoyed ending someone's life as much as I did at that moment.

We threw the remains of the body onto the fire and watched as it burnt.

We knew that Victoria would be more than just a little pissed at us. There probably wouldn't be a word that could explain how pissed she would be at us for killing her mate.

Did I care?

No, I didn't.

_(linedivider)_

**Wow, this story is so close to 50 reviews, it's awesome^^**

**Eh, I might as well do the thank yous to the reviewers:**

DemonKittyAngel **; Thanks and I will keep your words at heart**

yuchi1994 **; Here you go^^**

**well, I really hope that I will get to the 50+ reviews soon**

**Do you know what's sad? There is only one chap left of this story TT_TT**


	16. Prom

I stared at the night sky, it was just so beautiful. I couldn't believe that we had just killed one of our enemies, it felt good in some way – not that I was overly happy about my reaction to any of the things that had happened earlier, but there was really nothing that I could do about that now.

I heard footsteps, it was someone that I could easily recognize. It was Edward, oh how I had missed him – even though I had just seen him some hours earlier.

I figured that he wanted me to come inside so Alice could figure out what I should wear to the prom, not that I really wanted to go at all, I just wanted to spend some time with my Edward. That and I sucked at dancing.

I was the most ungraceful being on earth when dancing.

Laugh all you want, really, I do so too.

Edward sat down next to me and looked up too. We sat like that for a while, just enjoying each others presence, it was nice to sit like that for once and not have to worry about anything else.

"Alice wants to see you." Edward said once we had been silent for a while, I cursed at him in Japanese before I began to rise. It felt like I was about to go and meet the one who would sentence my death.

I barely got to open the door before Alice had yanked me through it and began to babble about all sorts of dresses, I admit it, I didn't listen to what she said to me that time at all.

"Ohh, this one!" she exclaimed excitedly, holding up a red dress (A/N: Use your imagination cause mine sucks when it comes to dresses TT_TT). It was really pretty and all of a sudden I felt lucky about having Alice to help me picking out a dress for me to wear.

She asked me to go and put it on, so I did just that. I saw a strange glint in her eyes when I closed the door but I didn't think much of it. Before I opened the door that is.

She practically shoved a pair of high heels into my face – and by high heels I really do mean high heals, insanely high heels. Was she trying to kill me?

"Put them on." she said impatiently, shaking the shoes in front of my face, as if it would help me see them better. I sighed before taking the shoes from her and slowly put them on, showing just how much I didn't want to use those damned shoes.

"Good girl." Alice said once I had the shoes on. I gave her a half hearted glare before standing up slowly.

What? It's not my fault that I suck at walking in high heels.

Alice led me through the house, I figured that she wanted to show me off to the rest of the family, not something that I was overly happy about. But I complied, knowing that if I refused, she would annoy me until I would give an okay and just let her show me off anyway.

Evil little girl.

She opened the door slowly and said my name in a dramatic way before stepping out of the way so that the people in the room could see me too.

They all gave me a smile, which made me smile right back at them.

Oh how I loved them at that moment.

"Are we ready to go yet?" Emmett asked impatiently from where he was sitting. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Did he have some sort of problem today?

I chose not to make a comment about it, just this one time.

We walked out to the three cars waiting for us.

Alice was with Jasper.

Rosalie was with Emmett.

I was with Edward.

I was so NOT looking forward to dancing or anything that involved me using my feet.

We were some of the few that had arrived early, not that I minded. It just mean that less people would see me walking around in that awkward way that I do when wearing heels.

Edward found a place where we could sit and told me that he would go and get something to drink for the both of us – it was just a guise, I knew that much but just this once, I wished that I could drink something without wanting to throw it up two seconds later.

That was one thing to hate about being a vampire, you never got to eat or drink anything at all – other than blood, but that doesn't count in my book.

I looked around me and only then did I notice the akatsuki coming towards me, how lovely.

"What do you want?" I asked when everyone was in hearing range.

"Can't we talk to our favorite kunoichi?" Kisame asked with a wide fanged grin.

"For a matter of fact, no. I would appreciate if you could just walk the other way and leave me alone." I answered with a raised eyebrow. I was kidding around with them and they knew that, it made me kind of warm inside that some people knew when I was kidding around and when I wasn't.

All of them chuckled slightly at my words. Or well, Tobi didn't but he was, after all, a little on the dense side and probably didn't know that I had been kidding around.

"Did Tobi do something wrong Sakura-chan?" Tobi exclaimed with a stream of tears rolling out of his eyehole. I twitched slightly, wondering just why the hell he was wearing that stupid mask. I was just about to ask why he DID wear it when I remembered that he had asked me a question that I hadn't answered yet… That and I really didn't want the answer that he would provide me with.

Who knew what that guy would be able to come up with.

"No Tobi, you didn't do anything wrong. I was just kidding around." I answered when I was done with my thinking.

Tobi flung himself at me, hugging me around the waist and, in that same progress, making the chair fall backwards only to be caught before it hit the floor with a thud that would have been anything but silent.

Needles to say, I felt very nauseous after all that bumping around.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Edward asked, I looked up at him with unfocused eyes and smiled dizzily at him before regaining myself to answer him properly.

"Ah, yes! I'm perfectly fine! Nothing to worry about!" I exclaimed, waving my right arm around, narrowly avoiding to hit anyone.

Edward only raised a questioning eyebrow before he decided that he didn't want to pry anymore. I found that strange, it wasn't often that he left things that easily, especially not it had something to do with someone that he cared about.

"Is something wrong?" I asked after he had been sitting around a little, he turned his head towards me and flashed a smile that was nothing but fake. It made me shiver.

"Everything is perfectly fine Sakura." He said, he probably believed that he had me fooled but he hadn't and I just got more and more worried about him as the seconds passed.

"Please Edward, won't you tell me what's wrong?" I asked again, this time he raised and eyebrow, flashed me a true smile before he gestured to the akatsuki. They were sitting around us, trying to look innocent, but I figured that they had been listening intently to everything that had been said.

It made my right eye twitch madly.

"Would you people be as kind as to move away so that Edward and I can speak without anyone listening in on our conversation?" I asked, trying to sound polite but I knew that I had failed miserably at that task.

How I knew?

Well, let's just say that Tobi is very good at making the kicked puppy expression.

But they left.

Eventually.

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?" I asked Edward, I knew that I should probably calm down, but at that precise moment, I didn't care about my temper, I just wanted to know what was wrong with my Edward.

"I was just wondering." He replied halfheartedly, my right eye twitched again.

"You got yourself to look like someone who just saw a ghost… Just because you were _wondering_?" I hissed, he had me so damn worried and then it was only that, I figured that he could see that his words had upset me – if not that, then he could clearly see me shaking and hissing in my anger – and then he decided to go into details with his thoughts.

It had to do with Victoria – go figure – the mate of the vampire that we had killed. At first my angry mind didn't see the bed things about that.

Well, before the words MATE burned their way through and I understood so well what was wrong.

She would want to target me – not that I was worried about that – but not only would she target me, she would target Bella and Asami.

Just because we were the mates of the ones who killed her mate.

Why Edward thought that she would be so intent on going after me I didn't know.

I was in on the killing after all.

"Edward, listen carefully please. If this have you so worried then we will just have to up our security. We can't let anything happen to Asami or Bella, you don't have to worry about me, I have been around for a long time and I know quiet a few tricks that the little redhead don't know about. But… If you absolutely want to worry then can't you at least wait until tomorrow? I would really like for this night to be about us and not other people – or vampires – please Edward, for me." I pleaded with him, I wanted to give him the puppy eyes so bad but I knew that it wouldn't make his decision any easier, it could make his decision harder on himself later.

He might regret it if he wasn't into it with 100 percent of his still heart.

"Okay, I won't think about it anymore tonight, I promise." He said with a small sigh, but I knew that he meant what he said, he wouldn't have told me that it was a promise if he didn't really mean it.

I smiled brilliantly.

Until he came with his ONE condition for him to not think about it anymore that night.

"If you will dance with me."

Oh how I wanted to break something.

"Fine, but it has to be a slow song." I agreed with a giant sigh. He gave me his trademark smile before he focused on the growing crowd of dancers. They looked like they were having a lot of fun.

I suddenly wished that I had a pair of flat shoes with me so that I could dance amongst the crowd, but I hadn't brought any, not thinking about the pull of dancing being as great as it was.

It gave me yet another reason to hit myself over the head the next time that I would get the chance.

Edward chuckled beside me and I looked at him, he didn't elaborate, he just smiled and looked back out to the dancing crowd.

"Why didn't I bring a pair of flat shoes?" I asked out loud, just to see what Edwards reaction would be to my words.

He broke out laughing so hard that I actually shook his entire frame.

"Oh little Sakura, it's okay, we'll just have a dance on our own when we get home." He said with a merry smile and a glint in his eye that I could only place as lust.

"Geez, horny are we?" I asked teasingly, he just grinned even wider, not even answering my question, before his right hand grabbed my left, only to pull me into a standing position and out to the dance floor.

Now I felt scared.

Yes, you can laugh at me.

Again.

When we were finally at a – somewhat – excluded part of the dance floor, he pulled me to him, pushing our chests flat against each other, his arms wrapped around my waist while my arms wound around his neck – the extra height of the shoes made this task so much easier.

We danced in tact to the music, I felt endlessly worried about falling.

That is, until Edward spoke softly into my ear.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall." And I felt my body relax as I followed his lead around on the dance floor, we ended up somewhere in the middle of the floor – how the hell we managed to get through the giant mass of people, I will never know.

We began to sway in tact to the music, becoming lost in each others eyes, eventually standing completely still. Our faces came closer and closer to each other.

We were the only one there, we only had our eyes opened for each other, our senses were on high alert just so that we would feel everything of this very special moment.

Our eyes closed slowly.

And we kissed.

_(linedivider)_

**Horrible way of ending this, I know TT_TT**

**Mah, the talk that Sakura and Edward had just after the Akatsuki left were not something that I had planned beforehand AT ALL. It was a complete spur of the moment but I am happy that it came out as it did.**

**Errors and all XP**

**I don't know if I had said this once, but the reason for the Akatsuki only being in the story one time – besides in this last chap - has a very simple explanation.**

**I forgot them.**

**You may ask yourself why.**

**But we will never know the real answer :P**

…**.**

**On to something else.**

**The last couple of chaps had been short so I thought that I would do something about it and try to get this chap a little bit longer and I think that went well enough (The chap itself is a little over 2000 words).**

…**.**

**There might be a sequel….**

**But I dunno when I will get an idea or what it will be about (Ideas anyone?)**

**Now to the thanks:**

**First to the ones who reviewed the last chap:**

XDrAnDomPeRsoNXD** ; Thank you and there you have the answer^^'**

DemonKittyAngel** ; It sure did and who knows :P**

anabel the lady shark** ; Haha, here you go. Sadly this is the last chap TT_TT**

yuchi1994** ; Yup yup^3^**

**And to the ones who reviewed before that (Ones who, sadly, didn't review the last chap or earlier on):**

xDarakuxShitaxTenshix ; Excel Go Boom ; freeflyingwolf ; Melaniehailey.R ; rosepuppy ; zoro-lover-95 ; Eyes of a Black Dragon ; lumierediva ; Ima Rape You ; whydidyoutakemypenname ; cloudwatcher333 ; HarunoSakuraFan ; Jasper's-Number-1-Fangirl ; FreedomIsPirateKey

**I appreciate the support more than you will ever know^^**** (sorry if any of the names ends up looking strange, it might be my laptop messing around with me… It does that sometimes -.-U)**

**(And you are welcome to keep the reviews coming, it might make me think of a sequel to this much faster :D)**

**And a really big thank you to all the people who attempted to read the story (even though it might only have given me some hits, it still shoved me that some people wanted to read this – and by **_**some hits**_** I mean all the 6021 that I actually got XP – they are all pretty much spread over all the chaps but still, it's a lot^^)**

**And of course a giant thank you to the ones who faved**** (31) and alerted (30)^^**

**Actually, why don't I give all of you a big bear hug??**

***Gives bear hug***

**Heh, so I hope you enjoyed reading my story and… Yeah…**

**I hope that I will see some of you once I get to write a sequel^3^**

**Side Note:**

**OF COURSE THERE IS A GIANT THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO WILL READ (maybe fave) THIS IN THE FUTURE^3^**


End file.
